


More than a trickster (ITA)

by BeatrixVakarian



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence - Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Confrontations, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki is not just a trickster, Loki too, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sibling Incest, Tears, Thor (Marvel) is Not Stupid, Thor is angry, Violence, he's more than that
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-07-15 18:23:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16068743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeatrixVakarian/pseuds/BeatrixVakarian
Summary: Loki e Thor sono stati da sempre su due vie diverse, ma quando il Ragnarok incomberà inesorabile su Asgard, le cose cambieranno. Molte cose cambieranno.“Siamo nel mezzo di un’opera. Sono sicuro che vorrai riposar-““Dobbiamo parlare. Ora”Thor troncò di netto il tentativo di tergiversare – le narici dilatate dal mal celato tentativo di contenere il suo disappunto. I due si scambiarono uno sguardo significativo e fu Loki, intento a giocherellare nervosamente con le mani, a cedere il passo. Da come il fratello stringeva Mjolnir, non si sarebbe fatto problemi ad usarlo se avesse messo ulteriormente alla prova la sua pazienza.“Precedimi” concluse con sguardo granitico, dandogli le spalle.Thor avrebbe voluto arguire a quello che sembrava quasi un ordine, ma preferì tacere.





	1. Atto I

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [More than a trickster (Eng)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16001912) by [BeatrixVakarian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeatrixVakarian/pseuds/BeatrixVakarian). 



> Salve a tutti! Questo è il mio personale Ragnarok. Si parte e si finirà alla stessa maniera, alcune scene saranno uguali, altre modificate, altre inedite. Parto subito col precisare che qui troverete un Loki che non ha nulla a che fare con il “rogue/mage” in cui è stato trasformato in Ragnarok, e un Thor che si rifà a ciò che abbiamo visto fino a TDW.  
> Che sia chiaro: io non ho assolutamente nulla contro Waititi. Semplicemente non condivido alcune sue scelte. :)

Doveva capirlo dall’istante che il Bifrost si era aperto con molto ritardo, che qualcosa ad Asgard era cambiato: Heimdall non aveva mai turbato la propria routine in maniera tale da non svolgere in maniera appropriata i suoi doveri da Guardiano.  
Heimdall era un orologio, di norma. Non spaccava il secondo, ma poco ci mancava. E i casi erano due: o Asgard era sotto attacco, per cui il Bifrost era stato disattivato, oppure…  
Oppure Heimdall non era lì.  


L’espressione di Thor era confusa perché, a parte quello sconosciuto innanzi al suo sguardo – e il disastro di brandelli di drago, o viverna – in quel momento non ricordava esattamente, sul pavimento – nulla pareva far presagire un attacco al regno.  
Ben presto, però, la risposta gli si materializzò come una rivelazione – e non seppe, onestamente, come reagire: era mancato anni, era tanto tempo che Asgard non vedeva il suo principe, ma Thor ricordava bene che, fintanto che era rimasto nel suo regno e prima che intraprendesse i suoi viaggi nei vari realm per ragioni che ben sappiamo, mai una statua di quel calibro era stata commissionata.  


Nell’istante che si era fermato a contemplare quell’opera insanamente e ridicolmente pomposa, teatrale, cercò di mantenere la calma, ben sapendo che un fiotto di rabbia – vera rabbia – stava gorgogliando nel suo petto come la lava sul fondo di un vulcano.  
Rabbia. Ma non era solo quello, no: c’era un fondo ruvido, un’ombra strascicata, un retrogusto amaro come fiele che rollava assieme a quel fiotto e ribolliva nelle sue vene.  
Delusione. Amarezza.  


Compì un lungo respiro, cercando di guadagnare la lucidità necessaria per venire a capo di quella scena, ai suoi occhi, pietosa ed irrispettosa – onestamente non sapeva verso cosa, stesse di fatto che si sentiva umiliato nel profondo. 

  


“Dobbiamo parlare… Padre”.  
Se l’incantesimo per assumere le sembianze di Odino non fosse stato uno dei suoi incantesimi, chiunque avrebbe giurato che all’Allfather entrambi gli occhi fossero usciti fuori dalle orbite nel vedere avvicinarsi Thor alla postazione ove, circondato dalla servitù, il Re stava seguendo l’opera teatrale.  
Era una giornata splendida. Fresca, soleggiata. Il popolo si era riunito per lo spettacolo, si respirava aria di festa nonostante non fosse una formalità, una festa da calendario.  


Era, infatti. Sebbene Thor non facesse ritorno ad Asgard da molto tempo, quel giorno non era previsto. O semplicemente, Loki, aveva deciso di abbassare la guardia e godersi il suo ruolo pensando il fratello impegnato ancora nella sua ricerca personale.  
Cedette il calice di vino ad un’ancella, cercando di darsi un tono. Thor sapeva, aveva capito – glielo si leggeva in faccia, chiaro come il sole. Tuttavia, per quanto fosse stato colto impreparato, cercò di ristabilire l’ordine, indagando su quanto spettacolo il fratello volesse regalare ai suoi sudditi.  


“Bentornato figlio mio!” esclamò, seguito dall’eco della folla che fino ad allora ben poco l’aveva considerato. Si avvicinò con passo leggero, scendendo i gradini del patio ed affiancandosi a lui, mentre lo spettacolo riprendeva il suo corso, malgrado comunque la distrazione di quell’evento.  
“Siamo nel mezzo di un’opera. Sono sicuro che vorrai riposar-“  
“Dobbiamo parlare. Ora”  


Thor troncò di netto il tentativo di tergiversare – le narici dilatate dal mal celato tentativo di contenere il suo disappunto. I due si scambiarono uno sguardo significativo e fu Loki, intento a giocherellare nervosamente con le mani, a cedere il passo. Da come il fratello stringeva Mjolnir, non si sarebbe fatto problemi ad usarlo se avesse messo ulteriormente alla prova la sua pazienza.  


“Precedimi” concluse con sguardo granitico, dandogli le spalle.  
Thor avrebbe voluto arguire a quello che sembrava quasi un ordine, ma preferì tacere.

  


La prima cosa che Loki fece quando si manifestò nella sala del trono, fu quella di dismettere le guardie fino a nuovo ordine. La seconda fu quella di chiudersi l’ampio portone alle spalle, rivelando finalmente le sue sembianze in uno scintillio di luce smeraldina.  
Thor era di spalle, Mjolnir appoggiato ai gradini della scalinata che conducevano al trono e aveva ancora il teschio di Surtur legato alla schiena. Aveva combattuto da poco una notevole battaglia, le sue vesti portavano ancora i segni – o meglio i resti – dello scontro, così come anche il pavimento.  


“Avevo immaginato che il nostro incontro avvenisse in maniera diversa” esordì con un sorriso ironico dipinto in volto, tuttavia un senso di agitazione nella voce tradiva il suo intento.  
“Ma… Eccoci qui”.  


Queste furono le uniche parole che Loki riuscì a pronunciare, prima che Thor si voltasse di scatto, scendesse i gradini a due a due e lo raggiungesse in velocità. E Loki dovette ammettere che suo fratello sapeva mettere timore nell’avversario, eccome se lo sapeva.  
Non era solo una questione di prestanza fisica, no: Thor era imponente da capo a piedi e quei suoi occhi color del cielo riuscivano ad incupirsi in maniera tale da sembrare un vortice di tempesta.  


Si ritrovò ad indietreggiare d’istinto, fino ad urtare le spalle al portone e, in quel momento, chiuse gli occhi attendendo che la furia di Thor si abbattesse sul suo viso. Si sentì schiacciare contro al legno, il respiro mozzargli in gola: attese che le nocche s’infrangessero su di lui – non avrebbe opposto resistenza, tanto che le sue braccia giacevano inermi lungo i fianchi – ma tutto ciò che avvertì fu il respiro caldo ed umido di suo fratello a pochi centimetri dal suo volto.  
Thor lo strinse per le spalle. Lo strinse forte.  


“Ascoltami bene… Te lo ripeterò solo una volta” esordì, la sua voce era un rombo sordo e pareva giungesse distante, sebbene l’estrema vicinanza tra i due.  
“Dov’è Nostro Padre”.  
E non era una domanda.  


Loki ricompose la sua figura quel tanto che la stretta permettesse, cercando di divincolare il drappo del suo regale vestito – menzione va fatta per quello che pareva uno dei soliti capolavori di sartoria – dalla presa d’acciaio di Thor.  


“E bada bene, fratello…” aveva continuato l’altro “Che l’unico motivo per il quale tutto questo stia avvenendo qui, è per non turbare la tranquillità del popolo, non di certo per cortesia verso di te”.  


C’era una rabbia di fondo assurda nei suoi occhi ed era chiaro che Thor stesse elaborando una quantità di emozioni e pensieri al minuto che avrebbero scatenato da lì a poco la sua indole. Loki socchiuse gli occhi per un momento, riflettendo sulla situazione e poteva capire – poteva e non lo biasimava affatto – il motivo di quella sua reazione. Ecco che, nonostante l’ironia, in quelle precedenti parole un fondo di verità c’era… I loro incontri, da quella volta, riuscivano ad esacerbare il peggio di entrambi.  


Quella riflessione durò il tempo di elaborare un modo di discutere che fosse consono a ciò che rappresentavano e non, di nuovo, ciò che era accaduto su Midgard, prima della presa di New York. Sostenne successivamente lo sguardo, ricambiando la cortesia di quell’estrema durezza – i tratti contriti in un’espressione di sdegno e risentimento.  


“Levami le mani di dosso e allora” sottolineò, accorciando ulteriormente la breve distanza tra il loro volti “Solo allora, parleremo”.  
“Non mettere alla prova la mia pazienza…” ruggì Thor, premendo sulle sue spalle tanto da lasciargli i segni.  
“E tu non mettere a prova la mia” fu il breve scambio, prima che con un grosso sforzo riuscì ad anteporre le sue mani sul torace del fratello e farlo indietreggiare con una spinta.  


L’espressione dipinta sul volto di Thor fu indecifrabile, nel mentre con lo sguardo seguiva la figura di Loki superarlo e fermarsi a ridosso delle scalinate. Avrebbe voluto urlare, avrebbe tirato giù l’intera volta della sala del trono con la sola voce, non fosse che in alcun modo – alcun modo – la popolazione doveva scoprire che Asgard era, difatto, stata privata del suo Re. E che l’Odino attuale fosse Loki.  
Sarebbe stato il panico. 

“E’ su Midgard” fu la semplice risposta di Loki, che con una mano afferrò Grugnir e compì un piccolo gesto per farla risuonare sul pavimento. Suono che riecheggiò per un lungo istante.  
“Su Midgard? Perché?”  


Loki prese un lungo respiro: non sarebbe stato facile riuscire a spiegare tutta quella situazione e già la sua mente si era messa in moto per prevedere cosa fare da lì a poco. Non si risparmiò, tuttavia, un sorriso compiaciuto nel ricordare cosa fosse successo anni fa. Cosa riuscì a compiere.  


“L’ho spogliato dei suoi poteri” replicò, aprendo le braccia come per sottolineare che quella era l’unica cosa sensata da fare “E l’ho esiliato” aggiunse, portando le braccia dietro la schiena, godendosi in un certo senso l’espressione sul viso del fratello, in rapida progressione.  
Sì, doveva ammetterlo: in quel momento provava soddisfazione. Si era eretto regale, in mezzo a quella stanza, stringendo tra le mani l’arma del Re. Dietro a lui, tutto intorno a lui, Asgard. L’odiata casa a cui non apparteneva, non più, ma che – tristemente – era tutto ciò che gli era rimasto, dal momento in cui aveva, di fatto, spodestato Odino.  
Il motivo poteva sembrare assurdo oppure ovvio ad un occhio esterno, ma Loki era stato cosciente delle sue azioni. Sapeva perché lo aveva fatto, sapeva perché aveva voluto farlo.

La calma di Thor non durò oltre quelle parole, però, perché, Mjolnir in mano – ora – Loki si trovò stravaccato su quel trono tanto odiato, il martello premuto sul torace e una luminescenza sinistra attorno al polso che lo brandiva. Mal celò un gemito e una smorfia di dolore, cercando in tutti i modi di non venire sopraffatto dalla rabbia silente del fratello.  
“Dovevo aspettarmelo” sibilò, freddo come il ghiaccio – modo totalmente fuori canone per uno come Thor.  
“Thor-“  
“No, adesso parlo io” lo interruppe, premendo su Mjolnir. Un altro gemito scivolò dalle sue labbra.  
“Dovevo aspettarmelo da te. Sciocco io che non ho vagliato l’ipotesi…”  


Intercorse un lunghissimo istante di silenzio, spezzato solamente dai respiri dei due. Se solo entrambi potessero avvertire l’uno i sentimenti reciproci dell’altro, avrebbero scoperto che nulla vi era, al di fuori di tanta, tanta amarezza.  
Ma si sapeva: il dialogo non era mai stato il loro punto di forza. E anche se Loki, nel profondo del suo cuore, desiderava ardentemente che Thor si fermasse un minuto e, come mai aveva fatto in passato, avesse evitato di trarre conclusioni di suo pugno, avesse ascoltato cosa suo fratello aveva tentato di dirgli da anni ormai, capiva perfettamente. Non lo biasimava. Anche se quella rabbia silente cominciava a destargli qualche preoccupazione.  
E Thor non desiderò andare oltre. Non desiderò chiedere, non desiderò sapere. Era tutto… Era troppo. Non aveva realizzato quanto il sapere Loki vivo avesse avuto impatto sui suoi sentimenti, quanto l’effettivo ritrovarsi Loki davanti, in quella situazione, gli avesse fatto male.  
Non capiva, ma non aveva intenzione di capire. Non sarebbe riuscito ad accettare alcuna giustificazione – non ne trovava di plausibili. Non ora, che stava lottando con tutto sé stesso contro l’impulso di colpirlo… E ciò lo spaventava. Perché…

“Portami da Nostro Padre. Adesso”.  
Loki socchiuse gli occhi brevemente, una profonda fitta alla tempia a quelle parole. Ma non osò replicare.  
“Non posso”.  
“LOKI!” e questa volta quello di Thor fu un ruggito vero e proprio.  
“PER TUTTI GLI DEI, THOR! Non posso lasciare Asgard incustodita! Non posso semplicemente sparire” replicò con veemenza e, incredibilmente, quella risposta parve soddisfare il fratello.  
“Ci andremo domani. Penserò a qualcosa… Ora, se-“  
Ma non ebbe tempo di finire la frase, che Thor stava già scendendo gli scalini per dirigersi nelle sue stanze.


	2. Atto II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esistono notti serene, altre oscure. Esistono notti in cui non sai se il prezzo da pagare, sia l'insonnia o l'incubo.

Come era prevedibile, nessuno dei due quella notte prese sonno immediatamente. O meglio, Thor si arrese alla stanchezza della battaglia in tarda notte – il Teschio sicuro nella sala dei trofei sotterranea – Loki, invece…  
Aveva combattuto la tentazione di ritornare a dormire nelle sue stanze. Si ritrovò a imprecare silenziosamente a quel pensiero, perché frutto di un sentimento che, in quel frangente, era d’impiccio. Si era invece diretto alle stanze reali, informando la servitù e le guardie di non disturbarlo per i prossimi due giorni. Al resto avrebbe pensato il Concilio.  
Nessuno avrebbe fatto domande e nessuno le fece. Il vantaggio di essere in quella posizione era quello di non dover essere costretto ad inventare cose o giustificarsi: era la parola del Re. Indiscutibile.  
Avrebbe poi generato un’illusione a letto, giusto per non destare sospetti. Anche il Re dormiva, dopotutto. E se tanto gli avesse dato tanto, sarebbero tornati ben prima dei due giorni.

Osservava il soffitto distrattamente. Come era prevedibile, Thor non l’aveva presa bene, anzi… Forse l’aveva presa nella peggiore delle maniere possibili. Parevano passati secoli da quando gli aveva dato il benestare per i suoi viaggi – aveva menzionato la visione che aveva avuto in quella caverna, con quello scienziato, ma non aveva potuto permettersi di farsi sfuggire nulla.  


Per cui, ovviamente sotto le sembianze dell’Allfather, l’aveva fatto partire per cercare di fare chiarezza e di svolgere alcune ricerche su queste famigerate Gemme – non prima di aver fatto trasferire l’Aether in custodia al Collezionista. Se Thor fosse incappato in qualche nuova informazione, sarebbe stato molto più utile di quanto immaginava. E, forse, avrebbe gettato la maschera… Forse.  


Socchiuse gli occhi per un istante: poteva quasi percepirla, l’energia del Tesseract, piani e piani sotto di lui. Poteva percepire quasi il suo pulsare, la sua presenza. E Loki, al di là di tutto, non era rimasto con le mani in mano, a godersi le opere teatrali, ad ergere statue in sua memoria e ad ingozzarsi di uva e vino.  


No. Lui l’aveva studiata da vicino, si era approcciato al Tesseract con cautela, quale la reliquia che era. E ciò che aveva scoperto l’aveva scosso.  


Non aveva mai avuto visioni premonitrici. Chi sognava, dei due, era suo fratello. Ma dal momento in cui aveva indagato sul comportamento della gemma e aveva interagito con essa in maniera diversa da come l’aveva utilizzata quando Thanos l’aveva mandato su Midgard, era successo qualcosa.  
Il Tesseract gli aveva donato una conoscenza. A tratti visiva, a tratti emotiva.

  


Tremò visibilmente, coperto dalle lenzuola di seta, al riemergere di quelle sensazioni ed immagini. E fu angoscia, di nuovo. Fu dolore, fu rassegnazione.  
Se le Gemme dell’Infinito potevano distruggere un umano qualunque, agli individui dotati come lui permettevano l’accesso, ma… C’era sempre un prezzo da pagare. Come lo era stato precedentemente. Tuttavia, questa volta, si era ripromesso di non farsi schiacciare.  


Questa volta, protetto dalle mura di Asgard, non l’aveva attivata. Non aveva sprigionato la sua traccia energetica per ovvie ragioni, ma aveva tentato di assorbirne man mano la personalità. Perché quelle gemme erano talmente potenti da poter essere considerate entità a sé stanti e perfino per uno come lui, educato alla magia, alla cultura e allo studio di formule ed incantesimi millenari, rappresentavano un salto nel buio.  


Aveva visto qualcosa, la prima volta. Qualcosa di inspiegabile, difficilmente decifrabile, un surrogato di luci e immagini violente, voce indistinte. Gli ci era voluto un paio di giorni per riprendersi dal tremendo dolore alla testa che quel contatto aveva generato.  
Ma non si era arreso. La seconda volta non andò meglio, ma non demorse. Successivamente riuscì a concentrarsi a tal punto da dare un breve significato a quello che, a quanto pare, la gemma voleva comunicargli.  


Il Tesseract aveva un’indole burrascosa. Se la Mind Stone si avvinghiava come polline, il potere in quel bagliore blu era meno subdolo ma molto più diretto: era come essere travolti dal chiarore di una stella, un qualcosa di abbagliante, metallico, secco. Ma nonostante l’intensità di quel contatto, concedeva spazio di manovra nel tentativo di comprensione.  


Le immagini raccontavano di un luogo oscuro, chiuso. Le sensazioni non erano piacevoli e si irradiavano dal centro del suo petto come spire gelide. Aveva avvertito una voce profonda e non aveva impiegato molto tempo a capire a chi appartenesse.  


Thanos.  


E gli si era gelato il sangue, nel realizzare. Quando Thor aveva deciso di riportarlo su Asgard in catene, Loki aveva tirato un sospiro di sollievo, perché significava che tra lui e Thanos ci sarebbe stata Asgard. Successivamente, però, non era andata come sperava. Si aspettava un trattamento del genere da parte di Odino, anche se le sue parole – in quella stessa stanza di poco prima – avevano segnato profondi solchi nella sua anima.  


Di nuovo. Loki aveva sempre creduto di riuscire ad andare oltre a quelle dure, impietose parole, visto il suo costante sottolineare che Odino non fosse suo padre, che nessuno di loro fosse mai stato la sua famiglia. Tuttavia non era così. Il suo cuore sanguinava, lento, silenzioso, ma inesorabile.  


Era pur sempre figlio. Aveva sempre cercato l’approvazione di quel padre che raramente si era dimostrato affettuoso nei suoi confronti – per non dire mai. E non sapeva se l’odio che provava fosse effettivamente verso di lui o verso sé stesso. O entrambe le cose.  


Ma Asgard avrebbe trattato una linea tra lui e il Titano. Provvisoria. Tutto il resto, poi, avvenne per diverse ragioni, tuttavia un vantaggio nei suoi confronti l’aveva guadagnato, perché ad ora solo Odino e Thor sapevano che fosse in vita. Nessun’altro. Non Thanos.

  


Sebbene le immagini non fossero chiare, una cosa era ancor meno chiara: in ogni lettura, avvertiva sé stesso ammettere che doveva fare qualcosa.  
“ _Devo farlo_ ”. Non si sapeva a chi fossero rivolte quelle parole, ma il suono della sua stessa voce appariva convinto ma rassegnato. Il sapore di quelle parole, amaro.  
L’unico altro dettaglio significativo, ma che forse gli era rimasto più impresso, era lo sguardo di suo fratello. Negli occhi di Thor, avvolto in una luce vivida e violacea, non aveva letto altro che disperazione. Ad ogni visione il punto di osservazione cambiava, ma quegli occhi lo ritrovavano sempre ed erano sempre rivolti a lui.

  


Si portò una mano al volto, stropicciando gli occhi stanchi: probabilmente gli sarebbero serviti anni di tentativi per interpretare correttamente quel messaggio. Anni che non aveva, non più. Aveva atteso Odino fare ritorno su Asgard e riprendersi il trono, ora era lui a ritornare dall’Allfather e a cederlo.  
Di sicuro, Asgard non l’avrebbe rivista, perché mai e poi mai si sarebbe fatto imprigionare di nuovo.  


Con questi pensieri, osservò il cielo albeggiare. Gli sfuggì un sospiro rassegnato: si sarebbe vestito, sarebbero partiti e sarebbe finito tutto quanto. Di nuovo.

  


Gli incubi non gli davano tregua. Aveva sognato il Ragnarok quasi ogni notte, da quando l’aveva sognato la prima volta e si era mosso per evitare tutto quel che ne sarebbe conseguito – era andato a sconfiggere Surtur per questo motivo. Ma gli incubi, nonostante ciò, non erano cessati.  


Quella stessa notte, però, risognò il Ragnarok. Ma c’era dell’altro.  
Sognò di essere di nuovo sul Bifrost, Asgard distrutta sullo sfondo, coricato sul bordo e affacciato sul nulla: stringeva Grugnir nella sua mano destra e Loki… Loki era di nuovo lì, appeso sullo spazio aperto. Non c’era Odino dietro a lui a tenerlo, ma aveva unicamente la solidità del ponte arcobaleno sotto al suo petto.  
Suo fratello stringeva l’estremità della lancia – il sangue scorreva lungo il suo braccio, la lama che incideva il palmo con cui si era assicurato la presa. In quell’incubo, Loki ripeteva le stesse identiche parole che aveva detto al padre, eccezion fatta per il cambio di interlocutore: ora si stava riferendo a lui.  
Ma non ci fu quel “No, Loki”, pronunciato sottovoce. Ci fu soltanto silenzio, prima che Thor lasciasse la presa su Grugnir e che Loki venisse divorato dall’abisso.

  


Si svegliò con un urlo, madido di sudore – la luce dell’alba atta a rischiarare la sua stanza. Si svegliò con il cuore che gli stava esplodendo nel petto, un’inquietudine capace di spezzarlo a metà, l’orrore di quell’immagine e i brividi nell’aver compiuto quell’atto.  
Tentò invano di recuperare il fiato per alcuni minuti, prima di essere obbligato ad alzarsi e dirigersi di corsa in bagno e svuotare il suo stomaco, già di per sé vuoto.  
Quell’incubo aveva un senso di realtà tale che l’aveva scosso nel profondo: quegli occhi verdi terrorizzati, le lacrime, i silenzi. Si era ritrovato dal punto di vista dello spettatore, senza poter impedire al suo sé di condannare Loki.  


Condannare Loki… Loki che versava lacrime di disperazione, terrorizzato da un’infinità di cose che egli stesso non poteva comprendere, sospeso nello spazio aperto, ma che non si sarebbe piegato nel supplicare. O che non si sarebbe aspettato che suo fratello – per quanto lo negasse – lo condannasse a morte certa.  


“Loki-“ la sua voce si spezzò.  
Sollevando uno sguardo stanco e sconfitto, mentre i battiti del suo cuore lentamente rallentavano e i fremiti che scuotevano il suo corpo si affievolivano, capì una cosa: non avrebbe pianto la morte di suo fratello un’altra volta.  
La sua mente si stava annebbiando e stava sprofondando nel caos, lanciando un campanello d’allarme: non avrebbe retto. Non di nuovo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr: [https://maximeshepard-beavakarian.tumblr.com/]()


	3. Atto III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki si trova ad aver a che fare con Strange e la rivelazione che Odino, dopo essersi liberato dalla sua magia, decise di non tornare ad Asgard.  
> Sul fiordo norvegese, Thor non prende bene la dipartita di suo padre.  
> E, in realtà, neanche Loki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie per tutti i Kudos! ^^  
> Love you long time.

“Una dimensione specchio… Interessante”.

Dalla caduta nel portale creato sull’asfalto, si era poi ritrovato in quello che doveva essere una specie di santuario. Non gli era chiaro dove fosse – non aveva mai visto quell’edificio in vita sua – ma avvertiva chiaramente il flusso della magia scorrere tutto intorno a lui.

Inoltre, era chiaro che fosse osservato nonostante attorno a lui nessuno si era palesato, per almeno una decina di minuti. Si ritrovò a passeggiare per quell’edificio deserto, dai suoni ovattati, gremito di libri polverosi, salire e scendere le scale, entrare ed uscire dalle varie stanze, finché non si era ritrovato in cima ad una rampa che conduceva ad una hall.  
In mezzo alla grande stanza, un uomo, chiaramente abile nell’uso della magia, fluttuava nell’aria e lo osservava in silenzio – le mani lungo i fianchi. Dietro di lui, il pattern di ciò che li circondava si ripeteva in un’immagine esattamente speculare sui quattro lati.

Loki si fermò al bivio della scalinata, mani in tasca e lo sguardo rivolto all’uomo che, lentamente, si era avvicinato ed era atterrato delicatamente alla base del primo scalino.  
“A cosa devo questo incontro?” aggiunse, con una nota di sarcasmo ben udibile.

Stephen Strange sapeva chi fosse l’uomo innanzi a lui – lo sapeva fin troppo bene, anche se non aveva avuto l’onore di combatterlo anni prima.  
“Sono il Dr. Stephen Strange, protettore di questo Sancta Sanctorum. E non sei il benvenuto in questa città” esordì, stringendo le mani dietro la schiena. Lo sguardo di Strange era inamovibile, fisso sull’ospite indesiderato.

“A dire il vero, non sei il benvenuto su questo pianeta” aggiunse, con un gesto eloquente del capo – nella sua voce una spiccata ironia, come se stesse parlando del tempo. Cosa che Loki non mancò di notare, così come l’amuleto molto particolare che lo stregone portava al collo.  
Non gli era familiare quanto forma e natura, ma riusciva ad avvertire una forza particolare provenire da esso - una forza conosciuta.  
Socchiuse gli occhi divertito, compiendo un passo in avanti con nonchalance, scendendo il primo scalino. Strange non lo avvertì a parole, ma a gesti: raccolse a chiamata la sua magia, assumendo la sua classica posizione d’attacco.  
Loki sorrise.

“Non sono qui per creare problemi, credimi”.  
“Ah, ne dubito” fu l’aspra risposta di Strange “Sei piuttosto famoso, la tua fama ti precede”.  
“Se avessi voluto crearne, non saremmo qui a parlare”. Loki gli regalò una smorfia, compiendo un ulteriore passo.  
“E privarmi di questa piacevole conversazione?”  
“Perché sia piacevole dovresti ritirare gli artigli. O dovrei tirarli fuori io. O magari potremmo discuterne davanti ad una tazza di te, anche se, secondo dopo secondo” e il suo sguardo assunse una luce allarmante “Sto propendendo sempre più per un po’ di moto” proseguì, liberando il suo seidr in un bagliore verde che cominciò a circondarlo come una circoscritta nebbia dello stesso colore.

In quel momento, il campanello suonò. Strange strinse la mascella. Si trattava di Thor, poteva chiaramente percepirlo.  
“Non succede tutti i giorni che entrambi i figli di Odino si materializzino sulla Terra” e con un gesto della mano, Thor venne trasportato nella dimensione specchio.  
Osservò i presenti con sguardo confuso, per poi soffermarsi sull’architettura che aveva intorno. Aggrottò la fronte.

“Thor” lo salutò Strange.  
“Chiunque tu sia” ricambiò con un fondo di esitazione. Portò lo sguardo sul fratello, immobile “Che sta succedendo?”  
“Dì al tuo collega di tranquillizzarsi”.  
“Non sono un Avenger”.  
“No e stai minacciando mio fratello”.

Strange lo squadrò da capo a piedi: era chiaro come il sole che non fossero – o almeno Thor – qui per creare incresciosi intoppi, ma mal digeriva il materializzarsi di forme aliene sul suo pianeta, senza preavviso.  
“Sono il Dr. Stephen Strange, protettore di questo Sancta Sanctorum, di questa città e di questo pianeta. Presumo siate qui per Odino”.

A quelle parole Loki roteò gli occhi al cielo: i midgardiani erano una razza curiosa nella loro infinita piccolezza.  
“Esattamente” rispose Thor. A quel punto Strange rilasciò la sua posizione e la sua magia e così fece Loki, dopo qualche istante di esitazione e un’occhiataccia del fratello.  
La realtà attorno a loro subì una brusca accelerazione, i colori si mescolarono, le cose persero via via la loro forma, tanto che entrambi furono costretti a chiudere gli occhi per la perdita brusca di orientamento.  
Quello Strange, pensò Loki, era una persona dalle abilità al quanto interessanti e aveva fegato. In altri tempi e circostanze avrebbe agito in una maniera ben diversa a quell’affronto bello e buono.

 

Uscì fuori che Strange aveva avuto un contatto con l’Allfather e che egli stesso era riuscito era riuscito a spezzare l’incantesimo, ma non intendeva tornare ad Asgard. Anzi, aveva comunicato al mago che sarebbe rimasto su Midgard a tempo indeterminato.  
Ovviamente Strange non aveva osato contraddirlo: si era assicurato delle sue intenzioni e aveva dato il suo benestare a quelle condizioni.

Loki lasciò il timone di quella conversazione a Thor, ritirandosi in un silenzio assorto, mentre gli altri due discutevano di cose a lui non degne di interesse. Aveva come la sensazione che quella situazione gli fosse sfuggita di mano, perché non capiva il motivo per cui Odino, una volta sciolto il sigillo sui suoi poteri, non si fosse diretto ad Asgard, reclamando il trono usurpato.

Loki aveva atteso quel momento ogni giorno. A lui il trono non interessava. Certo, a suo avviso e a gran parte della popolazione, il lavoro svolto come reggente era risultato ottimo e ben oltre le aspettative – ma via via, quel pensiero in lui si rafforzava.  
Aveva perso interesse nel trono dal momento in cui aveva bandito Odino e molte volte si chiese se, desiderando di essere al pari di Thor, effettivamente il trono rappresentasse altrettanto. Non ne era mai stato sicuro fino in fondo e via via si stava convincendo di questo.  
Tutto quello che gli era interessato era farsi le sue dannate ragioni innanzi a quello che, fino a poco prima, conosceva come suo padre. Doveva chiudere il cerchio da quella dannata discussione nella cripta, passando per il Bifrost, New York e l’incarcerazione.  
Neanche a dirlo, molte di quelle cose non furono discusse. L’Allfather non ammetteva discussioni, men che meno con i membri della sua famiglia. Ancora meno con un Jotun che aveva passato la vita a cercare la sua approvazione.

La sua espressione si indurì a quel pensiero. Il dolore nel cuore di Loki non avrebbe mai trovato un limite, una fine. Non si tornava indietro dalle faccende di Jotunheim, dalla realtà delle cose. Non aveva scampo.

 

Strange aprì un portale per consentire ad entrambi di raggiungere la Norvegia: Odino li stava attendendo al limite di un fiordo verdeggiante, di spalle.  
Attraversarono il portale, il quale si chiuse alle loro spalle nell’esatto momento che l’aria aspra di quel paesaggio accarezzò rudemente i loro visi. Se Thor era preoccupato per la salute di suo padre – quegli occhi che, confusi, riflettevano il grigio del cielo coperto, Loki era tormentato da quel cambio di carte in tavola.

Odino appariva stanco, al limite. E le sue parole confermarono quell’apparenza, gettando Thor nello sconforto ed incredulità più totale. Loki si ritrovò davanti ad un vecchio, con la schiena leggermente china e quella voce impostata che pareva essersi ammorbidita. Si ritrovò innanzi un Odino che non aveva nulla a che spartire con quello che ricordava anni fa.  
Odino era arrivato alla fine dei suoi giorni.

E Loki non osò pronunciare parola. Neanche quando, proprio poco prima che si dissolvesse in un lampo di luce dorata, rivelò dell’esistenza di Hela, la sua primogenita bandita e si appellò ad entrambi come figli suoi. E i suoi occhi divennero lucidi. Ma la voce gli morì in gola.  
Quella frase aprì un vaso di pandora nell’animo di Loki, il quale stava subendo quello che, più avanti, avrebbe ricordato come il peggiore schiaffo morale della sua vita. L’ennesima beffa.

Se da una parte quelle due parole gli avevano sciolto il cuore, dall’altra esso rimaneva attanagliato dalla realtà dei fatti: conveniente, per Odino, appellarsi al suo perdono proprio alla fine del suo tempo, senza neanche fargli la cortesia di affrontarlo nel suo personale dolore. Lodarlo per la sua magia, la quale chiunque aveva sempre disprezzato eccezion fatta per sua madre, seduto su di una roccia nel nulla di un pianeta che non fosse Asgard.  
_Vi amo, figli miei_.

Loki si ritrovò lì, innanzi ad un Thor in lacrime, incapace di muoversi, di pensare. Quasi di respirare. La sua mente stava annegando in una spirale di emozioni contrastanti, di domande e deduzioni. Di sensi di colpa e di soddisfazioni, di recriminazioni e di rassegnazione.  
Quando Thor cedette al dolore, affrontando suo fratello mentre il cielo si incupiva e il vento si sollevava gelido attorno a loro, Loki si ritrovò a provare un senso di colpa tale che mai, mai, avrebbe pensato di provare.

Perché ogni volta doveva finire così? Perché ogni volta ogni sua azione comportava direttamente o indirettamente ad uno scenario nefasto? Perché ogni suo intento di riguadagnare un briciolo di giustizia per sé stesso, si tramutava in qualcosa di totalmente opposto al suo volere?  
Qualcosa dentro a Loki si ruppe, nuovamente, in uno scricchiolio sommesso che appariva quasi come un lamento.

E quando Thor colpì, colpì duro. In tutti i sensi.

L’impatto delle nocche sul suo viso, lo scaraventò a terra, ma ciò che realmente lo portò sull’orlo di sbriciolarsi come un cristallo, furono le lacrime incessanti di suo fratello. Il suo viso era una smorfia d’ira e dolore, ma quegli occhi mal celavano il sentimento di disperazione e abbandono che Thor stava provando in quel momento.  
Loki decise di rimanere immobile e di accettare l’abbattersi di quella furia su di lui. Decise di accettare di meritarselo e che, forse, quella reazione era la meno terribile tra tutte: in un certo senso, trovava conforto nell’ardore di Thor, trovava conforto nella prevedibilità di quell’azione.  
E nel mentre Thor gli fu addosso, bloccandolo a terra con il proprio peso, il secondo pugno arrivava e poi un terzo ed un quarto, tutto ciò che si concesse fu un gemito strozzato per l’impeto dei colpi.  
Sapeva che non poteva scappare a quella cosa e neanche lo voleva: preferiva l’ira allo sprezzante mutismo, o addirittura all’indifferenza. Preferiva che Thor si accanisse su di lui, piuttosto che gli voltasse le spalle. Preferiva provare dolore fisico, piuttosto che disprezzo.

 

Thor si fermò solamente quando un fiotto di sangue raggiunse il suo viso e allora, solo allora, realizzò cosa realmente stesse facendo e quanto Loki paresse non intenzionato a reagire. Sgranò gli occhi – lo shock piano si manifestava sul viso paonazzo, il quale impallidì via via osservando il corpo immobile del fratello.

Loki era una maschera di sangue, gli occhi fissi su un punto indistinto a lato della sua visuale, le labbra socchiuse e martoriate, così come quel profondo taglio sullo zigomo.  
Il respiro gli si mozzò in gola a quella vista: sotto di lui, immobile, appariva così piccolo. Così debole.

Le prime gocce di pioggia incominciarono a cadere quando Thor ricordò che mai, neanche quando erano piccoli, neanche nelle battaglie che li avevano visti l’uno contro l’altro, aveva ridotto suo fratello in quello stato. E mai aveva voluto.  
Il panico lo assalì, assieme al disgusto per sé stesso. Appoggiò prima entrambe le mani sul petto di Loki, per poi piegarsi lentamente e appoggiare la fronte a livello del suo cuore.

Nonostante ora la pioggia fosse divenuta incessante, entrambi non avvertivano nient’altro che le bollenti lacrime sui loro volti.


	4. Atto IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki e Thor finalmente si confrontano l'un l'altro su gran parte dei trascorsi degli ultimi anni.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avrei voluto vedere parte di un confronto del genere tra loro due... Lo avrei voluto molto, sarebbe servito come l'aria e mi dispiace tantissimo che non sia avvenuto neanche per qualche istante.

Loki osservava l’orizzonte, seduto su quella pietra ove fino a poco prima era stato seduto Odino. La sua mano, intrisa di seidr, stava cercando di contenere il gonfiore e di curare le ferite subite dall’attacco d’ira e disperazione di Thor. 

La tempesta aveva ceduto ad una pioggerellina fine, mentre Thor si era spinto fino ai margini della scogliera e aveva preso posto esattamente sul bordo, dando le spalle al fratello.   
Era ormai più di un’ora che entrambi si erano chiusi in un silenzio totale ed onestamente, Loki aveva cominciato a domandarsi il motivo per il quale suo fratello fosse ancora lì con lui e non avesse fatto ritorno ad Asgard – considerate le parole dell’Allfather, sul ritorno di Hela.

La morte di Odino aveva come levato un macigno dal suo petto, per sostituire quel peso con qualcosa di estremamente diverso, ma egualmente pesante: mai come ora si era sentito libero, mai come ora si era sentito prigioniero.

Mai avrebbe pensato ad un risvolto del genere: ebbene sì, non aveva calcolato quel dettaglio macroscopico, giudicandolo impossibile. Quando aveva fatto ritorno ad Asgard, non si era sorpreso di essere riuscito a mettere Odino alle strette e addirittura a sigillare i suoi poteri: suo padre – dio, quanto odiava ritrovarsi a riferirsi a lui in quel modo – era entrato ed uscito dal Sonno diverse volte negli ultimi anni e, con gli eventi intercorsi tra la coronazione di Thor e la faccenda dell’Aether, non aveva potuto beneficiare del fisiologico ciclo come avrebbe dovuto.

Odino era vecchio. Ma non così vecchio. Lo aveva ritrovato indebolito e, sicuramente, il dolore per la perdita dell’amata Frigga ne era stata la causa principale.

_Non sicuramente la perdita di sui figlio_ pensò, con un sorriso amaro, preso a sigillare il profondo taglio sul labbro con certosina pazienza. 

Era sicuro di ciò e, per quanto Odino avesse potuto giurare e spergiurare, nulla avrebbe fatto cambiare idea a Loki. Perché, per quanto si sforzasse, non ricordava un solo giorno in cui suo padre si era dimostrato fiero di lui. 

Il dolore che provava fin dalla caduta dal Bifrost, Loki lo aveva ripartito equamente in più parti, ognuna delle quali sapeva ferire nel profondo.

Scoprire di appartenere ad una razza spaventosa – contro la quale ogni Asgardiano aveva sempre combattuto e verso la quale non solo Thor, ma anche egli stesso, aveva dimostrato ribrezzo, repulsione. Era chiaro come il sole che il fatto che Loki fosse un Jotun doveva rimanere un segreto fino a che avrebbe fatto comodo, perché diversamente non si spiegava tutta quella propaganda d’odio verso Jotunheim e i suoi abitanti, inculcata volontariamente nella loro educazione.

O meglio, di sicuro suo padre era stato un ottimo bugiardo e un perfetto ipocrita. E nell’immaginare cosa Odino vedesse in lui, ogni volta che Loki tentava di avvicinarsi o semplicemente di interagire con lui, gli provocava un moto di nausea e vergogna, che andava ben oltre la rabbia verso di lui.

Perché era una questione personale, naturale. Biologica. Loki si era sempre sentito diverso da suo fratello o dagli altri Asgardiani: aveva doti diverse, un fisico differente, sensazioni diverse e un amore per il freddo – cosa che sulla soleggiata Asgard, quasi non esisteva. Aveva sempre pensato di essere così… Strano. Perché Loki era strano, Loki era quello che si comportava in maniera diversa, che prediligeva la magia alla spada, Loki era quel ragazzino alto e smilzo che accompagnava Thor ovunque, come se fosse la sua ombra.

E invece era… Un mostro, in sostanza. Un’oscenità. Il figlio rifiutato di Laufey, uno scarto lasciato là a morire in fasce, su una roccia ghiacciata, raccolto da un uomo che aveva visto in lui un pretesto politico per l’indomani, benché avesse sterminato quella gente fino a poco prima.

Non che i Jotun non meritassero una fine del genere per ciò che erano soliti portare a termine – Loki sapeva che in guerra le cose erano diverse dalla realtà e che per ogni criminale c’era sempre un punitore, e viceversa. O, almeno, quello era ciò che gli era stato insegnato. Ma con gli anni, Loki aveva capito che anche gli Asgardiani erano conquistatori, esattamente come chi combattevano.

Il pretesto, poi, dell’Allfather, dell’enigmatico concetto che entrambi sarebbero stati destinati ad essere Re, Loki l’aveva compreso solamente quando aveva stretto quella reliquia tra le mani, rivelando l’impossibile. E quel pretesto gli aveva rovinato la sua infanzia ed adolescenza, così come il rapporto con suo fratello.

Perché per quanto Loki amasse Thor, c’era sempre quel tarlo a farsi strada nel suo cervello, non trovando risposta alla domanda più semplice: se era il secondogenito, quale destino diverso avrebbe potuto abbracciare? 

Soppresse un gemito tra i denti, a pensare nuovamente a quelle parole. Di tutto il dolore, quello fisico non era nulla, non significava nulla, anzi… Forse poteva considerarlo come una manna dal cielo, perché era l’unico modo grazie al quale riusciva a provare un dolore che non fosse sordo e che fosse puro e semplice.

E poi c’era il rimpianto e la vergogna. Le parole alla sua adorata madre – le sue ultime parole, prima che venisse uccisa senza che Loki potesse fare nulla. La vergogna e il rimpianto per cosa fosse successo dopo la caduta del Bifrost, il terrore di Thanos, l’impossibilità di condividerlo, le morti di New York, la prigionia.

La rabbia verso Thor, rabbia che riusciva molte volte a trasformarsi in amarezza, in rimorso, ma altre volte in vendetta, in ragione. Quel rapporto per lui così dipendente – come per l’altro – costellato di alti e bassi, di incomprensioni via via sempre più grandi, fino ad arrivare a questo punto.

La vergogna di essere arrivati a farsi così male, quella di essere consapevoli di amare una persona, ma di aggiungere sempre un “ma” di seguito. La vergogna di non condividerne il sangue, come linfa vitale: ecco, forse era questo il punto che più l’aveva gettato nel panico. Aprire gli occhi e trovarsi a considerare Thor un estraneo e realizzare che Thor non avrebbe mai potuto capire come Loki si sentisse. Semplicemente perché non si trovava in quella situazione e mai ci si sarebbe trovato.

La negazione arbitraria della realtà delle cose lo aveva distrutto, perché di fronte alla pura e semplice realizzazione, tutto il resto assumeva il sapore di una bugia, di una finzione.   
Era stata tutta una favola. Millecinquecento anni di menzogna alla quale prima e dopo erano seguite conseguenze di un certo livello.

 

Perso nei suoi pensieri, non si era accorto che Thor aveva abbandonato la sua posizione sulla scogliera e si era seduto accanto a lui. Fu solo quando il fratello prese la sua mano sinistra tra le sue, che Loki si voltò a guardarlo.

Thor non aveva ricambiato lo sguardo, lasciandolo indugiare ancora verso l’orizzonte infinito, ma Loki sapeva leggerci la vergogna. Lottò con l’istinto di riprendersi la mano, ma decise che non sarebbe servito a nulla un gesto di stizza del genere. 

Era stanco, esasperato.

Lo vide prendere un paio di respiri, indeciso probabilmente su cosa dire. 

“Mi vergogno profondamente per quello che ho fatto. Che ti ho fatto” esordì con la voce tremante, Thor, passando il pollice sul dorso della mano del fratello che, morbida, giaceva tra le sue, in grembo.

“Non… Ti prego, perdonami”.

Loki si lasciò andare in una smorfia rassegnata. Capiva che le scuse di Thor erano sincere in quel momento, tuttavia tutte le volte che qualcosa accadeva tra loro due, aveva la sensazione di essere un vaso rotto, via via riportato alla forma incollando tra loro le schegge. 

Rimase in silenzio, abbassando gli occhi ai suoi piedi ed inumidendosi le labbra che, tuttavia rimasero chiuse.

Thor sospirò rumorosamente, serrando gli occhi con rassegnazione. Aveva commesso un atto imperdonabile: mai aveva alzato un dito su Loki intenzionalmente, per causargli dolore, da quando si erano affacciati all’età adulta. Avevano sempre litigato come fratelli, avevano combattuto in allenamento, ma mai erano arrivati ad una cosa del genere. Mai era arrivato lui, a compiere un gesto così inconsulto. 

Gli scontri sul campo di battaglia, l’uno contro l’altro, erano cosa diversa.

“Io,,, Loki, io non riesco a comprendere le tue azioni. Mi sono sforzato di capire il motivo del tuo comportamento, ma non ci riesco” aggiunse, stringendo la mano tra le sue con vigore.

Fu in quel momento che Loki si voltò a guardarlo – una lacrima silenziosa che solcava il viso. Dio, quegli occhi disperati erano ciò di più crudele che potesse provare Thor, ciò che più temeva, che lo disorientava.

“Perché allora non smetti di supporre e non inizi a chiedere?” domandò, con la voce che pareva un flebile sussurro, tremante come una foglia secca in autunno.  
Thor rispose aggrottando le sopracciglia, lo sguardo confuso più di prima. Cosa poteva chiedere se, ogni volta, Loki si chiudeva in un silenzio granitico o, peggio ancora, reagiva come aveva reagito nella battaglia del Bifrost, a New York, nelle prigioni. 

Eppure, Loki, non desiderava altro che in quella fitta nebbia, un raggio di sole lo recuperasse e lo prelevasse da quel freddo pungente. Ma sapeva che non era cosa facile. Tra lui e Thor nulla era mai stato facile.

“Quanto sei disposto a concedermi, Loki, se ogni volta che tento di avvicinarmi a te, tu fuggi via…?”

Era come se si parlassero da due dimensioni diverse. Le parole di entrambi parevano distorte, parevano spinte in un sorta di rumore bianco.

Loki strinse le labbra, socchiudendo gli occhi. Nel cuore cominciava a farsi strada la solita rassegnazione, eppure dal suo punto di vista la cosa era lampante. 

Fece per ritirare la mano, ma all’ultimo decise di intrecciare le dita con quelle del fratello. Il gesto portò Thor a raccogliere quella stretta e portarla alle labbra, sfiorando quelle nocche candide con le labbra – lo sguardo lucido ed intenso.

“Se ti dicessi che non avevo calcolato questa cosa, tu mi crederesti?” fu la semplice domanda di Loki, espressa in un sussurro.

“Mi crederesti sulla parola, incondizionatamente?”

Thor prese un lungo respiro, appoggiando la fronte sul dorso della sua mano. I suoi ultimi anni si erano retti sulla consapevolezza che ogni azione di Loki aveva sconquassato la sua intera esistenza. E che ogni sua azione per tentare di approcciarsi a lui, aveva solcato ferite nell’animo di suo fratello.

“Ti credo, Loki” affermò poi con decisione, ma aggiunse “Tuttavia mi serve un motivo. Io posso capire che provi odio per nostro Padre, ma-“

“No, Thor. Tu non capisci” lo interruppe Loki, un cenno veemente del capo in segno di diniego, sciogliendo la stretta e portandosi le mani in grembo.

“Perché non dovrei capire?” fu la risposta, questa volta con veemenza frutto dell’esasperazione. La situazione gli sembrava surreale, come se fossero due magneti dalle cariche uguali: potevano viaggiare assieme, ma mai troppo vicini.

“Perché è personale, Thor. Perché è colpa sua se tutto-“

Si portò le mani al viso, nascondendo le lacrime. E l’ultima cosa che volesse fare in quel momento era farsi vedere così vulnerabile da suo fratello, ma non poteva farne a meno.  
Un singhiozzo scosse il suo corpo, Thor si fece più vicino e appoggiò la mano dietro al suo collo – quel gesto che era solito fare quando tentava in tutti modi di comunicare qualcosa di importante a lui.

“Nostro Padre ha commesso un errore imperdonabile, Loki. Io questo lo capisco”.

“Non si tratta solamente di quello che ho scoperto quella sera, Thor. Si tratta di qualcosa di più! Di-“ cercò di mantenere la voce ferma, fallendo miseramente. Un fiotto di rabbia gli salì per la gola.

“Tutta la mia vita si è rivelata essere una dannata menzogna! Ma tutto ciò che non era mai quadrato, di colpo, ha trovato posto, salvo portarsi dietro gli strascichi di quanto Odino abbia nascosto a me, a te, stravolgendo le nostre vite! Quanto tempo è passato dall’ultima volta che io e te abbiamo condiviso qualcosa? Quand’è stata l’ultima volta che tu hai provato sinceramente affetto per me, che mi hai cercato, che mi hai amato incondizionatamente come quando eravamo piccoli? Quand’è stata l’ultima volta che il mio amore per te non è stato offuscato da quell’invidia che, le Norne mi siano testimoni, mi sono sempre vergognato di provare perché sapevo che era qualcosa di estremamente sbagliato, che avrebbe distorto una realtà già di per sé distorta da motivi che non potevamo comprendere, ma di cui non potevo fare a meno? Quand’è stata-“ e qui la sua voce si spezzò, spezzando anche il cuore di Thor “Quando è stata l’ultima volta che io e te siamo stati felici? Io…”

“Loki…” Thor strinse la mascella, prima di chiudere le braccia attorno a quel corpo tremante, facendo attenzione a non urtare le sue ferite, nell’impeto di far cessare tutta quella disperazione.

Era tutto tremendamente fosco. Thor portò la mente indietro nel tempo, ma, come Loki, faticava a trovare qualcosa che fosse estremamente perfetto, felice, disteso. Neanche il momento prima della sua incoronazione – il giorno che doveva essere il più importante della sua vita – quando i due si erano scambiati un dialogo onesto e amorevole, presentava un retrogusto dolceamaro.

Forse Thor era stato veramente un pessimo fratello maggiore. Forse lo era tutt’ora. Forse non riusciva a far altro che ferire Loki in maniera indelebile.

 

“Vorrei solamente tornare a quando giocavamo nei giardini del palazzo con nostra Madre…” fu il gemito flebile che si sollevò, da dove il viso di Loki era appoggiato alla sua spalla. 

E a quelle parole, Thor si concesse di piangere. Si lasciò andare in un ruvido sussulto, passando dolcemente la mano sulla schiena del fratello, il quale era andato a cingere la sua vita, appoggiando le mani tremanti dietro alla sua schiena.

“Non volevo che morisse! Volevo solo vendicarmi per tutto il male che mi ha fatto, ciò che ha irrispettosamente rovinato, calpestato. Mi ha portato via tutto!” e scalpitò nell’abbraccio, stringendo convulsamente la stoffa della felpa del fratello “Attendevo ogni giorno il suo avvento ad Asgard, lo aspettavo ogni dannato giorno! Avrei voluto dargli uno smacco tale che, se non era destino che mi portasse rispetto, almeno che temesse ciò che sono diventato! Che avesse ben chiaro che mai, mai! Mai mi sarei più piegato ai suoi propositi, che mai avrei potuto accettare ciò che mi aveva riservato, senza un briciolo di pietà!”

Singhiozzarono sommessamente l’uno nelle braccia dell’altro.

Thor si trovò senza parole di fronte a tutta quella disperazione. Thor si trovava sempre incapacitato di fronte all’intensità dell’animo di Loki, all’irruenza delle sue emozioni represse.

Quanto dolore per una sola bugia.


	5. Atto V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed Hela arrivò. Mjolnir viene distrutto, Thor si trova senza poteri e Loki... Loki dovrà prendere una scelt ben precisa.

La mano di Thor andò a districare il ciuffo corvino che si era incollato alla fronte sudata del fratello. Ci era voluto un po’ perché Loki si calmasse, che si calmassero entrambi: ora il silenzio tra loro non era più teso, ma lasciava spazio a qualcos’altro.

Il dorso delle dita di Thor si fermò sul brutto taglio che, impietoso, spiccava sul labro del fratello e tirò un lungo sospiro. Loki sollevò lo sguardo incerto nel suo.

“Mi vergogno profondamente per quello che ti ho fatto, davvero” sussurrò, mentre Loki stringeva la sua mano e l’abbassava, scuotendo la testa.

“Il dolore fisico non è nulla, Thor… Il dolore fisico passa. E so perché l’hai fatto. Questo non è niente…” rispose Loki, un sibilo freddo nella voce. “Certo, potevi risparmiartelo” proseguì con un filo di ironia “Ma non ho intenzione di iniziare una guerra perché tu mi hai preso a pugni. Sono… Abbiamo bisogno di una tregua” sottolineò, lasciando la mano del fratello “Ed è per questo che lascerò Asgard dopo che avremo affrontato la questione di… dell’apparente sorella che Odino ha dimenticato di menzionare negli ultimi millecinquecento anni”.

Thor sgranò gli occhi, l’espressione sorpresa e confusa, ma la sua risposta seguì con un filo di voce.

“Non puoi lasciare Asgard”.

“Perché no? Cosa mi rimane? Non è la mia casa, non appartengo ad Asgard” rimarcò, con un cenno eloquente del capo. Una risata tra i denti, soffocata a malapena.

“Loki… Potrai non essere un Aesir, ma tu appartieni ad Asgard!” il tono di voce di Thor ora suonava perentorio, mentre le braccia possenti andavano a stringere nelle spalle tanto che Loki si lasciò sfuggire un gemito di sorpresa.

“Ma è il tuo regno, non il mio”.

Onestamente, in quel tripudio emotivo, Thor non aveva ancora realizzato che il peso del trono di Asgard sarebbe caduto sulle sue spalle ora, che lo volesse o meno. Dopo la faccenda dell’Aether, aveva rifiutato il trono. Ora…

“Se dovrò prendere il posto di nostro Padre, avrò bisogno di te, Loki. Ho bisogno che tu stia al mio fianco” rimarcò Thor, un lampo di agitazione nei suoi occhi. Parlare del trono, da quando tutto aveva cominciato a distruggersi, non era mai facile, soprattutto con Loki.

E Loki gli regalò uno sguardo duro, diretto: “Non ti senti nemmeno un po’ egoista? Tu ne hai bisogno, non io. Non sono la tua servitù, Thor”.

“No, infatti, sei mio fratello! Quella volta mi dicesti di non aver mai voluto il trono, ma solo essere mio pari” spiegò il fratello, stringendo debolmente la presa e ricambiando lo sguardo diretto di Loki.

“E lo sei. Se non avessi a cuore l’interesse di Asgard, non avresti regnato al posto di Odino tutti questi anni. Avresti destabilizzato il potere, lasciando il regno al suo destino. Non puoi andartene.”

“Non scambiare il senso di responsabilità con l’amore, fratello”.

 

Mentre Loki scuoteva la testa silenziosamente, Thor sospirava conscio del fatto che il disaccordo fosse davvero nella loro natura. Erano così diversi, così incompatibili… Eppure, non facevano altro che gravitare l’uno attorno all’altro.

“Tu vorresti davvero che io rimanga a guardarti regnare seduto su quel trono, dopo tutto quello che è successo tra di noi?”

Gli occhi azzurri di Thor si specchiarono in quelli verdi di Loki, un velo lucido in entrambi. Loki conosceva molto bene quanto la sua psiche potesse essere pericolosa per lui e per gli altri, come conosceva molto bene il carattere di Thor. E non importava se poco prima si stessero consolando a vicenda, in un contatto vero dopo anni, se non secoli.

Sorrise amaramente, mentre le braccia di Thor scivolavano lungo le sue, la testa china, i lunghi capelli biondi che scivolavano di lato e quella treccia nera impigliata in più ciocche.

 

“Sei la mia famiglia… Tu sei tutto ciò che di importante mi rimane, Loki…” fu la sua risposta. Ed era vero. Ora erano rimasti solamente loro due.

Loki strinse le labbra in un fremito. La realtà era che, in cuor suo, non sapeva se questa cosa potesse rivelarsi positiva o negativa. Tristemente erano soli o finalmente erano soli?  
Avrebbe voluto arguire, non fosse che, voltandosi ad osservare il fratello, un vortice nero come la notte si sviluppò dal nulla proprio alle sue spalle. Si sollevò un vento sinistro, via via che il vortice si agglomerava e assumeva la forma di un portale spazio-temporale.

“Thor-“ il nome gli morì in gola.

Hela era giunta.

 

Poche volte negli occhi di Loki si era potuto leggere un terrore come quello esibito nel momento in cui Hela disintegrò Mjolnir. L’arma forgiata dal cuore di una stella morente… Ridotta in briciole. Con una semplicità disarmante.

Thor a malapena respirava, incredulo. Hela era un qualcosa ben oltre la sua portata, attualmente, se non oltre alla portata di entrambi messi assieme. E ciò che più li sconcertava, era la somiglianza assurda con Loki.

Bandita. Imprigionata. La primogenita figlia di Odino e Frigga. Loki cominciava a comprendere vagamente il motivo che aveva portato a tale decisione, ma nell’istante in cui vide quella donna, d’istinto ebbe un conato di vomito così intenso da piegarlo a metà.

Era come osservarsi allo specchio, solo con fattezze femminili. Non sapeva se ridere o piangere. Ah, Odino… In fondo a quel cuore duro come la pietra, c’era posto per il rimpianto e la vergogna, allora.

 

Hela mise subito in chiaro la sua natura. Più che un dio, sembrava un demone ed era intenzionata in tutto e per tutto a passare sopra i loro cadaveri, senza sé e senza ma.  
E nell’appurare la forza fuori canone di quella donna, Loki venne preso dal panico. Non pensò. Non riascoltò mentalmente le parole dell’Allfather: chiamò il Bifrost immediatamente, trascinando Thor per un braccio prima che Hela ingaggiasse combattimento contro il fratello disarmato.

Thor ebbe solo il tempo di voltarsi e constatare il grave errore, prima che – purtroppo – tutti e tre vennero teletrasportati ad Asgard.

Quando Thor, per primo, apparve nella camera del Bifrost, si ritrovò faccia a faccia con Volstagg – che aveva attivato il teletrasporto, - Hogun e Fandral, i quali lo accolsero con uno sguardo a metà tra l’interrogativo e il preoccupato.

Quando il giorno prima Thor si era recato nelle sue stanze, in seguito al colloquio con Loki, aveva deciso di rivelare quel segreto ai suoi compagni e amici, raccomandandosi assolutamente di non incorrere in una fuga di notizie. Tuttavia, non sapendo che fine avesse fatto Heimdall, aveva optato per lasciarli di guardia al Bifrost, assieme a Skurge, fintanto che entrambi non fossero ritornati con Odino.

Stavano per porre la domanda più ovvia – Thor aveva il viso sfigurato da una smorfia ed era pallido come la morte – quando anche Loki apparve nella stanza, esibendo un aspetto non certo migliore.

“Che diavolo sta succedendo?” fu la domanda di Volstagg, scendendo rapido gli scalini del piedistallo in cui la spada era ancora conficcata ad azionare il meccanismo.

“Preparatevi a combattere, Asgard è sotto attacco. Mettete in salvo la popolazione” furono le rapide parole di Thor, ripresosi dallo shock. Loki guardava nervosamente la luce del Bifrost farsi sempre più intensa.

“Io terrò occupata Hela”.

“No Thor-“

“Loki!”

“E’ una follia! Da solo non hai speranze!” urlò di rimando, con veemenza, sbracciandosi in un gesto di esasperazione. Thor lo osservò serio, respirando profondamente con le narici dilatate, sotto lo sguardo ora allarmato dei tre.

E in quel momento il Bifrost raggiunse il massimo della sua intensità, aprendo le porte alla Dea della Morte, la quale esibì un sorriso soddisfatto per essere riuscita nel suo intento primario così facilmente.

“Allora vai, Loki. Cerca Sif, fai evacuare il palazzo, la città se necessario. Raduna l’esercito reale e contatta Heimdall. Di sicuro lui avrà già visto con i suoi occhi la situazione”.

“Vai, ci pensiamo noi qui” fece eco Fandral, sguainando il suo fioretto – un cenno rassicurante del capo, cui seguirono sia Hogun che Volstagg.

Loki era conscio della gravità della situazione che, addirittura, la sua lingua pungente ne era rimasta ammutolita: ma ciò che più lo preoccupava era l’impressione che Thor, realmente, pensasse di poter fermare Hela ora che si trovava senza il suo amato martello.

Ma senza dire una parola, Loki cominciò a correre per il ponte arcobaleno in direzione del palazzo reale. Un piede dopo l’altro, passo dopo passo, il cuore in gola e non sapeva neanche il perché.

Perché? Perché combattere Hela? Perché non fuggire? Da come Hela aveva risposto al suo tentativo di mediazione – al contrario di suo fratello – era chiaro che non le interessassero le loro teste.

 

Si fermò di colpo, ai margini del Bifrost, voltandosi verso l’osservatorium ove Heimdall soleva compiere la sua veglia. Aveva commesso un errore intenzionalmente a invocare il Bifrost? L’aveva fatto per evitare che Thor venisse ucciso? – Perché, e ne era convinto, Thor rischiava veramente l’osso del collo a schierarsi contro di lei in quella maniera ed Hela non pareva così incline al patteggiamento.

Diversamente, perché? Prese un lungo respiro, guardandosi attorno. Perché aveva accettato di ergersi a difesa di Asgard anziché lavarsene le mani? Si era diviso da Thor, aveva obbedito. Sarebbe stato lontano da lui. Ma la scelta di combattere Hela in una battaglia disperata era stata di suo fratello, non sua e la sua mente continuava ad urlare a gran voce che quella cosa fosse una pazzia fatta e finita.

Poteva fuggire ora. Sarebbe stato semplice per uno come lui, che conosceva Asgard come le sue tasche, ogni anfratto, ogni passaggio segreto. Ogni passaggio dimensionale.  
Invece, lo scintillio della superficie del ponte arcobaleno pareva incollarlo a quel luogo.

 

Compì un cenno impercettibile della mano e in un piccolo lampo di luce verde, un suo clone si distaccò dal suo corpo. Entrambi si osservarono specchiando le loro espressioni, prima che il reale Loki voltasse le spalle e procedesse verso il palazzo reale, riprendendo la sua corsa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posso levarmi un sassolino dalla scarpa senza fare scandali? Io tento sempre di trovare una giustificazione - quando scrivo o interpreto una determinata scena - plausibile… Ma, per la barba di Odino, perché mai Loki dovrebbe chiamare il Bifrost, quando 3 minuti prima Odino chiaramente aveva detto che Hela doveva stare lontano da Asgard? … (Qui l’ho fatto perché dovevo per forza farlo, ma è una cosa che non esiste né in cielo, né in terra, su…)
> 
> Son ste cose che di sto film mi fanno uscire di senno. Sarà la mia opinione puramente personale, ma la trovo una cosa totalmente inaccettabile e abbastanza fuori canon.
> 
> And... It's all.
> 
> My tumblr: https://maximeshepard-beavakarian.tumblr.com/


	6. Atto VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mentre Thor e i Warriors Three tentano di tenere Hela occupata alla camera del Bifrost, Loki decide di recarsi al palazzo reale per ordinare all'esercito reale di iniziare l'evacuazione di Asgard. Ma quella non è l'unica sua destinazione....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr: https://maximeshepard-beavakarian.tumblr.com/

“Quanto sei disposto a perdere, pur di non farmi passare?”

Hela si era appena riscaldata, dando un breve assaggio del suo tremendo potere: Fandral era stato colpito ad un fianco da una spada scagliata alla velocità di una freccia ed ora, i quattro, erano ad un punto critico.

Thor aveva la mascella serrata e aveva brandito la spada del Bifrost per combattere – unica arma a disposizione. Ci fosse stato Heimdall le cose sarebbero state più facili. E quando Thor si era messo a combattere senza Mjolnir, Volstagg si era quasi strappato la barba.

“Thor, per quanto adori menare le mani, credo che abbiamo bisogno di un piccolo riassunto” fece eco l’amico, aiutando Fandral a rialzarsi. Hogun, silenzioso, poneva la stessa domanda.

Hela scoppiò in una risata divertita. 

“Questa vostra resistenza è inutile. Ora che Odino è morto” rispose sprezzante e aprì le braccia in senso di appartenenza “Asgard è già mia. Mi riprenderò ciò che è mio di diritto, con voi vivi o morti… Fratellino”.

Lo sguardo gelido di Hela, seminascosto dal ciuffo nero scompigliato sul suo viso, sconvolse i Warriors Three almeno quanto le sue parole.

“Odino è morto?! Fratellino?!” sbottò Fandral, tenendosi la ferita con una mano. Sanguinava copiosamente, ma sarebbe riuscito a combattere. Forse.

Thor prese un grosso sospiro e annuì leggermente con il capo. Odino era morto tralasciando questo leggero dettaglio dagli occhi di ghiaccio e i capelli neri come la notte. Poteva immaginare la rabbia di Hela, ma capiva ora perché Odino fosse arrivato a tanto, a bandirla e rinchiuderla probabilmente in una dimensione particolare, per arginarla, per contenerla.

“Hela è…” deglutì, prendendo posizione e brandendo la spada a due mani “Hela è la primogenita figlia di Odino, bandita da Asgard a vita dall’Allfather in persona. E comincio a farmi un’idea del motivo…” 

“Il solito dramma familiare, insomma” commentò Volstagg, caricando l’ascia e strappando un ghigno a Thor.

“Siamo una famiglia particolare… Non deve finire così, Hela” continuò Thor, in un gesto indulgente del capo “Puoi ancora tornare indietro. E lasciare Asgard”.

Hela incrociò il suo sguardo con un’ombra di delusione dipinta sul volto. Il suo sorriso di scherno era svanito, i suoi lineamenti si erano induriti e le sue mani presero a scorrere lungo i lati del capo, trasformando i lunghi capelli in un agglomerato di lucide corna.

Hela era il nero. Mai colore fu così azzeccato. Era il manto scuro del vento gelido di una notte invernale, sferzata dalla tempesta. Era lì, in piedi, di fronte ai quattro migliori guerrieri di Asgard e non aveva la minima esitazione. Thor non sapeva esattamente quanti anni avessero di differenza, ma non ricordava nulla di lei. Non ricordava neanche nulla di lei nei libri della storia di Asgard.

Possibile che le sue azioni fossero state così terribili da cancellarla completamente dalla storia? Da censurarla dalla memoria dell’intera Asgard?

“La cosa che non comprendi, Thor” e aprì nuovamente le braccia, dalle quali congiurò lentamente le due lame nere. Dietro di lei si aprì una raggiera composta da cinque delle stesse armi.

“E’ che non hai potere decisionale in questa cosa. Dal momento che ho messo piede su Asgard – e, credimi, non potevo sperare in meglio – ho potere illimitato. IO!” e ruggì così forte che l’intera stanza tremò “SONO ASGARD. Ed Asgard è me. Nei suoi mattoni, nelle sue fondamenta, nei suoi giorni e nelle sue notti” proseguì, estraendo le lame e facendole fluttuare nell’aria.

“Arriverò a sedermi su quel trono, passando sui vostri cadaveri nei prossimi…” strinse le labbra, mormorando qualcosa “Dieci minuti, credo. E qui te lo dico, Figlio di Odino: non sei nulla, non osare. Non sai cosa sia il vero potere di Asgard e tanto meno ne sei DEGNO!”

Il clangore dei metalli e la consapevolezza che da lì al poco il sangue sarebbe stato versato, consacrò l’inizio di quella che sarebbe stata la battaglia più dura mai combattuta dal Dio del Tuono.

 

“Andiamo Heimdall…”

Imprecò mentalmente, mentre saliva le scale del Palazzo Reale di corsa. Stava cercando di concentrarsi per comunicare con il Guardiano, ma non sapendo dove fosse finito – dopo che non si erano lasciati nel migliore dei modi – era come scovare un ago in un pagliaio. Poteva solo sperare che Heimdall stesse guardando le varie scene, solleticato dalla sensazione che proprio lui lo stesse cercando.

D’altra parte, era sicuro che il Guardiano sapesse già molto bene cosa stesse succedendo, tuttavia era facile che si stesse concentrando o su Thor o stesse ripiegando sulla città.   
Ma la sua corsa, ben presto, fu arrestata dall’intera guarnigione dell’esercito reale, che lo accolse al cancello principale. Loki alzò le mani, arrestando la corsa – lo sguardo dei soldati era a metà tra lo sconcerto e la sorpresa. Le armi furono levate contro di lui, ma nessuno osò fare un passo.

Poteva capire che non fosse il membro della famiglia reale preferito, poteva capire che tutta Asgard lo credeva morto, ma addirittura puntargli le armi alla gola…

Eccessivo.

Stava per tentare un modo di superare quel blocco senza perdersi in chiacchiere – perché non ne aveva il tempo – quando un rumore di passi risuonò nella grande hall, facendosi sempre più vicino. E pochi istanti dopo, dalle file dei soldati, apparve un volto conosciuto.

“Ed io che credevo che Thor fosse uscito di testa…”

Sif. 

Con spada e scudo sguainati, accolse Loki con una strana luce negli occhi. E lui stesso si sorprese di vederla, in quanto avrebbe dovuto ancora essere in missione. Probabilmente era tornata nella notte. Probabilmente aveva parlato con Thor.

Loki indugiò un sorriso incerto, una specie di saluto molto colpevole.

“Abbassate le armi” ordinò. Le guardie obbedirono “Tu mi devi delle spiegazioni. Me le devi da qui all’eternità”.

“Sif” si affrettò a raggiungerla, prendendola per il polso, per poi stringerla per le spalle – aveva ancora il fiato corto per la lunga corsa. La donna alzò un ciglio in segno di sorpresa.  
“Ascoltami bene: raduna tutto l’esercito reale e quando dico tutto, intendo ogni guardia” spiegò, sottolineando con tono ogni parola. “Sto cercando di contattare anche Heimdall, dobbiamo evacuare Asgard”.

Sif impallidì in maniera tale che Loki, per un attimo, ebbe il timore che svenisse lunga distesa.

“Loki, cosa- Dov’è Thor?!”

Loki si mosse verso la via che portava nella parte sotterranea del palazzo e fece segno di seguirlo, prendendo un lungo e rumoroso respiro.

“Odino è morto. Thor sta combattendo al Bifrost, con Fandral, Hogun e Volstagg. Non c’è tempo” e affrettò il passo, estraendo dalla sua pocket dimension una chiave.

Sif era alla stregua di una statua di sale.

“L’Allfather è… Loki-“

“Prendi, questa è la chiave dell’armeria reale. Equipaggiatevi al meglio. Evacua prima il palazzo e poi devia le forze in città. L’obiettivo primario è la popolazione” continuò Loki, consegnandole la chiave sul palmo della mano, ma Sif rigirò il polso e lo strinse per l’avambraccio. 

“Loki… Contro chi sta combattendo Thor?” la voce di Sif era un monito. Dura, ma i suoi occhi rivelavano la prima onda di paura. Loki strinse le labbra in una smorfia di sconforto.  
“Hela. La Dea della Morte. Nostra sorella maggiore”.

“Loki se questa è una delle tue solite bugie-“

Loki specchiò la sua stretta, tirandola a sé. Si fermò a pochi centimetri dal suo viso, gli occhi gelidi ad incrociare quelli della guerriera.

“Cosa fai? Mi tradisci come l’ultima volta? No, Sif, non dimentico…” sibilò minaccioso, un sussurro che non lasciava spazio ad interpretazione. Sif sgranò gli occhi e poi li abbassò, non reggendo il confronto, mentre Loki rilassò successivamente la presa. 

“Odino aveva bandito Hela per la sua indole: ora è tornata a riprendersi Asgard e, credimi, io sono il minor dei tuoi problemi ora”.

“E hai lasciato Thor a combatterla?” si concesse Sif con un sorriso sprezzante, in uno slancio di coraggio, spezzando la presa con uno scatto. L’espressione del suo volto era tesa ed infuriata allo stesso tempo.

Loki contrasse la mascella. Era inutile, nessuno poteva capire cosa il Principe di Asgard provasse, come ragionasse. Cosa realmente gli importasse.

“Sono qui per suo ordine!” sbottò, le narici dilatate “Ora esegui il mio, Sif! A meno che tu non voglia avere sulla coscienza migliaia di persone e, per salvarle tutte, ci vorrà tempo! Tempo che non abbiamo! Tempo che mi stai facendo perdere!” continuò, in uno slancio di rabbia come da tempo non provava.

“Hela è una minaccia che non può essere sconfitta. Non con i mezzi che abbiamo ora. Più passiamo il tempo qui a discutere, più Thor rischia di essere ammazzato! Lo capisci?! Devo tornare da lui!”

“Ok! Ok…” 

Osservando il comportamento di Loki, Sif tornò a quella notte di quando, al ritorno dalla bravata di Jotunheim, tutti e cinque si erano riuniti dopo che Thor era stato bandito da Odino.

_Io amo Thor più di chiunque di voi._

Sif era cresciuta con Loki. E per quanto Loki fosse il Dio dell’Inganno, non si sentì di dubitare delle sue parole ora, come invece fece all’epoca. Osservò la chiave, voltandosi in direzione dell’armeria.

“Agli ordini, mio Principe” concluse, affrettando il passo.

 

E Loki tirò un sospiro di sollievo, lasciando che la tensione accumulata nel suo corpo dopo quel breve ma intenso scambio, fluisse in un lungo fremito. Era riuscito a mettere in riga Sif ed era cosa buona: sapeva di potersi fidare delle sue capacità di comando con l’esercito – cosa che sapeva anche Thor.

Ma ora aveva bisogno di lucidità. Calcolò mentalmente il tempo per raggiungere la sala delle reliquie: troppo. Aveva in mente un paio di cose e sicuramente di due, su tre, se ne sarebbe pentito. Ma là sotto c’erano due armi che avrebbero potuto mettere una pezza ad un naufragio praticamente sicuro.

Concentrò il suo seidr e i suoi occhi divennero di un verde chiaro brillante, illuminati dalla sua stessa magia: di fronte a lui, come pattern, visualizzò tutti i vari snodi dimensionali del palazzo. Asgard pullulava di magia e lui era quel mago che aveva imparato come riconoscerne i picchi – quegli inviti che accarezzavano sinuosamente la realtà – e a sfruttarli per teletrasportarsi da un punto all’altro in rapidità.

La conoscenza e il controllo di questo pattern magico era una dote innata in lui: Frigga l’aveva scoperta quando, secoli fa, un piccolo Loki era corso da lei, in lacrime, spaventato e lamentandosi di vedere luci strane. Di avere qualcosa negli occhi. E con sorpresa, aveva appreso che Loki era capace di vedere chiaramente i flussi di magia che scorrevano tra ogni suo snodo – anzi, crescendo, dovette imparare a controllare quest’abilità perché non gli disturbasse la visuale quando la concentrazione diveniva maggiore.

E non succedeva solo in Asgard. Tuttavia, per la sua natura, in quel realm i picchi costituivano come una gigantesca e luminosa cartina stradale. Muoversi all’interno del palazzo per lui era un gioco da ragazzi – aveva perfezionato la tecnica in quell’area per secoli, fino a scovare i portali dimensionali – uno dei quali aveva permesso la fuga ai tempi della vicenda degli Elfi Oscuri.

Individuò il nodo più vicino fluttuare nei pressi della biblioteca e si avvicinò con passi misurati, accarezzando quel flusso con le dita e sintonizzando il suo seidr. Successivamente, gli bastò mimare la spinta di apertura di una porta e, in un lampo di luce verde e arancione, si ritrovò nella tesoreria. 

La vista di quegli scalini e di quel lungo corridoio, erano capaci di infliggergli sempre una sensazione di nausea e sconforto – non importa quante volte era sceso nuovamente lì sotto, da quando aveva preso il posto di Odino.

Scese le scale con passo misurato, sorpassò le prime reliquie e si fermò davanti al Tesseract: il cubo vibrava la sua luce in modo sfrontato – pareva quasi lo facesse apposta, che lo chiamasse a sé. Con un gesto della mano lo attirò a sé, facendolo scomparire nella sua pocket dimension e sperando, vivamente, di non doverlo usare. Ma, Loki lo sapeva, avrebbe presentato tanti rischi quanti vantaggi tattici. E sarebbe stato opportuno portarlo dietro per ogni evenienza – e per evitare che una Gemma dell’Infinito andasse eventualmente a rimpolpare il potere già fuori misura di Hela.

Sistemato il Tesseract al sicuro, mosse un passo da ciò che giaceva dalla parte opposta ad esso. Un brivido gli percorse la schiena, un brivido non di paura, bensì di disgusto. Tuttavia, la consapevolezza del suo utilizzo si era materializzata immediatamente innanzi alla distruzione di Mjolnir.

Chiuse le mani attorno al Casket of the Ancient Winters, quasi come voler sperare ingenuamente che non si attivasse, come voler sperare che quella vicenda fosse stata solo un’illusione. Ma, a partire dalla punta delle sue dita, il blu riemerse superbo e la reliquia cominciò a brillare di vita.

Ritirò le mani di scatto – l’arma di Jotunheim risuonò secca sul piedistallo. Se Thor senza Mjolnir non avrebbe più potuto far affidamento al suo potere, per avere una chance, forse…

 

Un altro brivido, questa volta d’allarme. Una brutta sensazione.

Thor. Loki mise al sicuro anche quella reliquia, per prendere contatto con il suo clone, lasciato al Bifrost. E quando la connessione si stabilì, ciò che vide gli fece morire il respiro in gola.

Thor era in ginocchio di fronte ad Hela, una lama che lo inchiodava a terra per la spalla sinistra e il volto deturpato da una ferita profonda. Il sangue era ovunque nella camera del Bifrost e i Warriors Three giacevano immobili ai lati della camera circolare – i loro corpi straziati.

Il panico lo colse, il cuore quasi gli uscì dal petto. Non si accorse neanche di stare piangendo, finché non sentì una lacrima abbandonare la sua mandibola e cadere sul bordo dello scollo del suo abito.

Era una situazione inconcepibile, la velocità con la quale la loro sorella era riuscita a sconfiggerli. Non avrebbe fatto in tempo. Non aveva fatto in tempo.

Hela era lì, innanzi a suo fratello, pronta a dargli il colpo di grazia: Thor l’osservava con lo sguardo spento – l’unico occhio visibile socchiuso, a guardarla dal basso verso l’alto, le labbra che sussurravano qualcosa di indistinto.

 

“LOKI!”

Ed una voce, a scuoterlo da quello stato di estremo terrore, come a riprenderlo dagli abissi più neri e riportarlo in superficie, a respirare l’aria necessaria per vivere.

Era la voce di Heimdall. Il Guardiano stava compiendo la sua guardia e finalmente aveva voltato lo sguardo verso di lui.

Con un gesto secco, congiurò Gungnir e impose il suo tocco tre volte, facendolo risuonare minaccioso nella stanza. Un rombo si diffuse in tutto il palazzo reale, scuotendolo nelle sue fondamenta, prima che i due Distruttori prendessero vita.

Usò il suo seidr per liberarli dal compito di vegliare su quella stanza, rendendoli così liberi di risalire. Liberi di occuparsi di Hela, quando sarebbe stato opportuno e poi, concentrando la sua magia, in uno sforzo immane, usò il nodo magico di quella stanza per scambiarsi con il suo clone su Bifrost.

Corse. La rapidità sarebbe stata vitale per coprire quella manciata di metri che lo separavano da suo fratello. I suoi occhi vedevano Hela calare la spada dritta alla gola di Thor, vedevano il flusso dei nodi magici concentrarsi in determinati punti, vedeva il Bifrost a pochi passi da lui.

Balzò in avanti, opponendo la magia di Gungnir verso Hela, sbilanciandola proprio mentre la lama della spada ormai era a pochi centimetri dal collo di Thor. Estrasse la lama dalla spalla del fratello – un urlo disumano da parte di entrambi – e mentre Hela si rialzava, furiosa, si frappose tra lei e il Dio del Tuono.

“Alzati, Thor, dobbiamo andarcene” disse, cercando di issare il suo peso, ma solo con parziale successo. Thor alzò il viso quel poco perché i loro sguardi si incontrassero, mal celando gemiti di dolore e Loki, con orrore, realizzò che quel demone lo aveva privato di un occhio.

“Alzati! Dobbiamo andare!”

“N-Non possiamo… Il mio potere-”

Hela urlava i peggio improperi, come se quella ferita alla schiena, quell’interruzione, avessero trucidato il suo orgoglio. E si preparava ad attaccare.

Loki constatò la situazione, disperata, cacciando un urlo disperato a sua volta.

“RIMETTITI IN PIEDI, THOR!” e lo strattonò, scivolando lungo il paio di scalini che davano accesso al Bifrost. Hela li seguì a passo svelto – le lame nere che fluttuavano tutte intorno a lei, fameliche, prossime a sferrare il colpo finale.

La mano sinistra di Thor andò a stringersi attorno al collo del fratello, in una mezza carezza, mentre con le ginocchia Loki tentava di rimetterlo in piedi e di indietreggiare lungo la barriera del ponte. 

“N-non posso fermarla… Mettiti in salvo” sussurrò Thor, appoggiando la fronte sul suo petto, prima di perdere lucidità. A quel punto Loki si ritrovò sbilanciato all’indietro e lottò con tutto sé stesso per mantenere l’equilibrio.

Ma la mano di Hela diede l’ordine. 

Con il busto ormai al di là della barricata e il peso di Thor che contribuiva allo sbilanciamento, Loki si scontrò, nuovamente, con la consapevolezza che sarebbe precipitato nel nulla. Come quella volta. 

Una delle spade lo colpì di striscio alla spalla destra, togliendogli l’ultimo appiglio. Si sentì cadere, un istante lunghissimo ove tutto rallentò, ove tutto era avvolto nel silenzio e solo il battito impazzito del suo cuore spezzava quella campana di vetro che lo tagliava fuori dalla realtà.

Poi, avvertì le braccia di Thor stringersi attorno al suo corpo e un lungo fremito. Le mani del fratello atte a posizionarsi una dietro alla sua nuca, l’altra alla base della sua schiena, come a volerlo proteggere dalla caduta.

Loki provò l’esasperazione totale. Provò la disperazione. Provò rimpianto e rimorso. Spinse la guancia verso la fronte del fratello, premendo con vigore e stringendo la sua nuca al suo petto – i denti stretti, le lacrime che scorrevano lungo le sue guance.

I Principi di Asgard, sarebbero morti così. 

O forse…

Loki voltò lo sguardo al di sotto di loro e non vi trovò il vuoto cosmico, bensì il margine limite del mare di Asgard, con le sue cascate senza fine. E, al di là dei flutti, sotto la superficie dell’acqua che scorreva inesorabile verso il nulla, una luce arancione, vibrante, circondata da diversi fili dello stesso colore – uno dei quali comunicava col Bifrost.  
Nel momento in cui i loro corpi di infransero sullo specchio d’acqua, Loki concentrò tutto il suo seidr rimanente per avere lo slancio tale da spingersi in profondità e lottare contro la corrente impietosa, in un’esplosione verde brillante che culminò con l’apertura del nodo dimensionale alla base del fondale marino.

Loki si sentì risucchiare da una forza immane, ormai conscio di essere al suo limite. Con le sue ultime energie, strinse forte a sé Thor.

Poi, il buio.


	7. Atto VII

Loki si rese conto di essere sott’acqua quando il suo corpo, avvinghiato a quello di Thor, smise di vorticare: in uno sfondo blu scuro e movimentato, avvolto da un grande baccano, aprì gli occhi e si mise a seguire la luce verso la superficie, trascinando il fratello con sé. La fame d’aria era terribile – non sapeva da quanto fosse lì sotto, ma a giudicare da cosa poteva avvertire il suo corpo, probabilmente era arrivato al limite.

Riemerse con un urlo liberatorio, aggrappandosi a ciò che pareva essere uno scoglio, per poi issare Thor di peso su di esso. Si guardò attorno con il fiato corto e si trovò a galleggiare ai piedi di una cascata montana – il luogo sconosciuto ai suoi occhi. 

Con una mano si sincerò delle condizioni del fratello, rimanendo immerso nell’acqua per metà: Thor era malconcio, ma aveva ripreso a respirare. Non perse tempo e cominciò a nuotare per entrambi, per raggiungere la riva e accasciarsi assieme al fratello. Solo allora, una fitta tremenda al braccio, ove Hela l’aveva colpito prima di precipitare dal Bifrost, gli fece notare l’orrendo particolare delle sue mani.

Erano blu. Così come tutto il suo corpo.

Aveva assunto la sua forma originale e non ne capiva il motivo: si inginocchiò a fatica, trascinandosi sul bordo del torrente, per poi specchiarsi: nel vedere i suoi occhi rossi e le sue corna in vista, il respiro gli morì in gola.

Chiamò a raccolta il suo potere, cercando di ristabilire le sue sembianze da Aesir, ma lo sforzo non diede risultato. Ci riprovò una seconda, una terza volta, ma più si sforzava di richiamare il suo seidr, più sentiva le forze abbandonarlo, più la ferita alla spalla pulsava e un bordo nero-violaceo si intensificava attorno alla lesione.  
La sua vista si annebbiò.

“Thor-“ cercò di chiamare il fratello scuotendolo debolmente con la mano, ma il pensiero che potesse vederlo in quello stato gli fece ritirare la mano di scatto – un nodo alla gola terribile, un senso di panico fin dentro le ossa.  
Doveva andarsene. In un tentativo di rimettersi in piedi, cadde a terra stremato – la spalla che pareva preda di una tagliola. Con quel dolore agonizzante, perse i sensi un’altra volta.

***

Thor non riusciva a muoversi. Inginocchiato a terra, la lama di Hela che lo trapassava all’altezza della spalla, sbilanciandolo all’indietro, bloccandolo piegato malamente sulle sue stesse gambe. Il campo visivo sulla sua destra completamente oscurato. 

Sfortunatamente per lui, però, quel dettaglio non gli risparmiò la visuale raccapricciante: Hela, come un predatore crudele che si diverte a giocare sadicamente con le sue prede, innanzi a lui, la sua mano sinistra stretta sulle ciocche bionde di Fandral – il suo capo in posizione tale da mostrarsi totalmente vulnerabile al nemico.  
La forza fisica di Hela era inaudita, era qualcosa alla pari del suo titolo. Thor si dimenava come un animale caduto in trappola, per liberarsi da ciò che bloccava il suo corpo, incurante del dolore, mentre Hela sogghignava in silenzio, evocando una daga nera come la notte.

La lama strisciò sinistra sul suo palmo e si appoggiò sulla cute morbida della gola dell’amico. Gli occhi del biondo erano socchiusi, conscio di come sarebbe finita.   
“Scappa…” sussurrò. 

Thor cercò di evocare il fulmine. Lo bramò con tutto il suo essere, ma non lo trovò – solo un fremito lungo tutto il suo corpo, pietoso. Non riusciva a crederci, non poteva crederci.  
In un gesto disperato, riuscì a scardinare la lama dal pavimento, liberandosi dalla morsa, ma solo per essere nuovamente inchiodato a terra da Hela in maniera immediata, con un gesto fluido della mano.

E sempre con quella mano, un istante dopo aver scambiato uno sguardo sadico con suo fratello, andò a recidere la gola di Fandral come se fosse burro. Nel rosso del suo sangue, il tempo si fermò: in quel momento, quando anche l’ultimo dei suoi amici – amici con i quali aveva condiviso la sua vita fin da quando avesse memoria – Thor venne annientato, spezzato. Un giocattolo rotto nelle mani di Hela, pronto ad essere gettato via.

“Cosa ti avevo detto? Non sei degno di Asgard”.

 

Thor riprese i sensi in maniera brutale a quelle immagini, avvertendo un gelo tremendo fin nelle ossa – le lacrime che scorrevano lungo la sua guancia. Il cielo sopra di lui era grigio e qualcosa di estremamente freddo continuava a cadere sul suo viso.

Neve. 

Giaceva supino quasi completamente ricoperto di neve. Con un lungo fremito, cercò di scuotersi da quella morsa gelida mettendosi a sedere, ma non ci riuscì. Era terribilmente frastornato e non aveva idea di dove fosse: un gemito uscì strozzato dalle sue labbra, mentre il suo ultimo ricordo era Loki che tentava di trascinarlo di peso via da Hela.

In un attimo, tutti i ricordi riaffiorarono impietosi. Strinse i denti per il freddo e per il dolore, voltandosi supino e nell’istante nel quale rotolò, in maniera poco elegante, sul suo lato destro, il suo occhio cadde sull’ammasso ricoperto di neve poco distante da lui.

Thor non riconobbe subito suo fratello in quel frangente, non avrebbe potuto: Loki giaceva riverso sul manto nevoso con il volto semicoperto dalla neve.  
Blu, nella sua forma Jotun. Non fosse stato per il bordo della manica e qualche altro dettaglio dell’abito, non ancora coperto dalla neve, Thor si sarebbe convinto di essere ritornato a tanti anni prima, quando aveva messo piede su Jotunheim e che quel corpo appartenesse ad uno dei nemici caduti sotto i suoi colpi.

Si bloccò nei suoi movimenti, lo sguardo fisso sui lineamenti così familiari, ma allo stesso tempo sconosciuti: era la prima volta che Thor lo vedeva in quella forma, la prima volta che Loki si mostrava ai suoi occhi senza la magia di Odino a plasmarne l’aspetto.

Il cuore batteva nel petto all’impazzata e provò un senso di inquietudine, quasi di paura, nell’immaginare Loki riprendere i sensi e incrociare il suo sguardo: non poteva mentire a sé stesso, quella non era una visione che lo metteva a proprio agio. E ne conosceva bene il motivo – un retaggio lungo secoli, un’educazione particolare sulla faccenda. Ma quello che giaceva nella neve, con la pelle di un blu tenue e curiose linee precise a marchiarla qua e là, era la persona con cui aveva condiviso millecinquecento anni di vita. 

Passarono diversi istanti di profonda agitazione. Di insicurezza… Non sapeva cosa fare. Si portò le mani al volto, sfregandosi l’occhio e toccandosi delicatamente la ferita per distrarsi.

Quel blu… Non credeva che un colore potesse realmente scuoterlo così tanto. Si sentì ipocrita, si sentì come non avrebbe voluto mai sentirsi nei confronti di suo fratello. Eppure… Eppure il suo stomaco era attorcigliato su sé stesso, la sua bocca arida. Il suo occhio non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo.

“Loki…”

Lo chiamò un paio di volte senza ricevere risposta, né movimento – il respiro regolare anche se appena percettibile. 

Prese un lungo respiro, portando gli occhi al cielo: il vento sferzava il suo corpo come una miriade di aghi. Faceva davvero freddo per i suoi canoni – gli Asgardiani non erano abituati alla rigidità di un clima di quel tipo. Doveva cercare un riparo e doveva portare Loki via da lì.

Con esitazione, una volta rimessosi in ginocchio, si avvicinò, tendendo una mano atta a sfiorare la sua, ma si ricordò bene di cosa era stato detto nella battaglia di Jotunheim.  
Non fatevi toccare. Ricordava bene quelle parole e ricordava anche la ferita sul braccio di Volstagg. Non sapeva se i Jotun attivassero quel potere tremendo di proposito o fosse proprio la naturale reazione da contatto ad innescare il meccanismo, ma decise di non rischiare.

Prese suo fratello lungo i fianchi e lo girò supino, spolverando via la neve dal suo corpo, ma quando fece leva dietro la sua schiena per sollevarlo, il suo occhio cadde sulla terribile ferita che si stagliava sulla sua spalla: orlata di nero, con i bordi gonfi ed emaciati, aveva un aspetto preoccupante. Era sicuramente opera di Hela.

D’istinto esaminò la sua ferita, notandone però l’aspetto diverso. Aggrottò le sopracciglia, confuso e si accorse solamente ora di non provare dolore – forse la neve aveva attenuato la sua sensibilità. Poteva essere quello. Ma sicuramente le sue condizione fisiche, benché privato di un occhio e ferito da parte a parte, parevano migliori di quelle di Loki.

Con estrema attenzione, caricò il corpo del fratello prima tra le sue braccia, poi lo issò sulla sua spalla, maledicendone l’altezza. Avrebbe faticato a muoversi così – Loki dopotutto era più minuto di lui, ma le sue dimensioni erano quelle e non era esattamente una piuma.

Assicurandone il peso in modo che rimanesse in equilibrio sulla sua spalla sana, mosse due passi verso il bosco innevato di fronte a lui: dove andare? Non aveva la minima idea di dove fosse e mai come in quel frangente desiderò che suo fratello non fosse privo di sensi.

Decise di dirigersi a valle.

***

Non si poteva dire che la neve fosse il suo elemento naturale: sebbene in discesa, ogni passo compiuto era stato un trascinarsi senza meta, con la neve che pian piano andava aumentando, coprendo ogni punto di riferimento. Fosse stato nel pieno dei suoi poteri, forse sarebbe riuscito ad influenzare il clima, ma così… Quel pensiero lo ossessionava e ancora non si capacitava di come Hela fosse riuscita a sbriciolare, letteralmente, Mjolnir. Aveva provato ad evocare il suo potere nuovamente, strada facendo, ma oltre alla minima manifestazione fisica, il fulmine pareva essere un ricordo.

Cercò di non rimandare il pensiero ad Asgard, in quel frangente. Avrebbe fatto ritorno prima o poi e avrebbe scacciato Hela in qualche modo, ma ora come ora la sua mente doveva essere adoperata per cercare un riparo in quella landa bianca desolata. Una cosa per volta, così Thor aveva sempre agito.

Trovò una caverna accessibile, diverse ore dopo: la neve non cessava di cadere, il vento non ne voleva sapere di calmarsi. Era una tempesta vera e propria che ormai andava avanti da ore. 

Entrambi erano bagnati fradici fino alle ossa e l’abito di Loki grondava acqua come se fosse stato immerso in un catino, risultando tremendamente pesante. Con sollievo, si liberò del peso dalle spalle, adagiandolo a terra nel piccolo slargo verso il passaggio che si inoltrava nella caverna: la temperatura non era il massimo, ma almeno il vento era cessato, fatta eccezione per una lieve corrente d’aria. 

La notte stava calando e il buio totale ormai sarebbe stato prossimo: evocò il suo potere per rischiarare la caverna, per trovarci, con sorpresa, un piccolo accampamento poco più in profondità. Almeno quel posto era abitato, si disse.

Vi trovò un paio di vecchie pelli e qualche ciocco di legno, secco abbastanza da far presumere fosse lì da un pezzo. Non sarebbe stato difficile accendere un fuoco e per quanto Thor non conoscesse per nulla la fisiologia Jotun, la logica gli suggerì di levargli quei vestiti zuppi di dosso.  
E così fece, liberandosi in parte anche dei suoi, stendendo tutto al calore del fuoco, sistemando entrambi sulle vecchie pelli. E quel fuoco risultò ciò di più corroborante esistesse al mondo.

Si era seduto accanto a Loki, con la schiena nuda appoggiata alla roccia: la luce tremula del fuoco pareva quasi ipnotizzante, cullarlo in ciò che ben presto sarebbe stato un sonno più che meritato. 

Suo fratello era ancora privo di coscienza, ma il suo respiro si era fatto meno fievole, anche se Thor cominciava seriamente a preoccuparsi per le sue condizioni. Il suo sguardo si fermò sulla ferita, indugiando – la quale non pareva per lo meno peggiorata dalle ore precedenti – per poi passare su quegli strani segni circolari all’apice della sua fronte, interrotti da una ciocca di capelli che, ancora bagnata, era rimasta appiccicata. 

La tentazione di un contatto era enorme. Fin da quando erano piccoli, Thor aveva sempre avuto l’inclinazione a toccare, stringere, accarezzare Loki. Il contatto fisico, per lui, era una cosa terribilmente naturale e quei gesti li rivolgeva spesso anche a buona parte dei suoi amici e compagni, ma con Loki la cosa si era sempre svolta con più intensità.   
Con lui era diverso.

Ora, il pensiero di non poterlo toccare… Gli pareva una cosa così innaturale e sbagliata. 

Allungò la mano, passando delicatamente l’indice sotto alla ciocca di ricci rimasta incollata, per sistemarla assieme al resto, poi indugiò diversi minuti nella morbidezza di quel tocco. Ma non era abbastanza.

Riportò gli occhi su quei segni particolari e si sorprese a ricordare, nuovamente, quei momenti su Jotunheim: non si ricordava di aver visto quei marchi anche sugli altri guerrieri. Forse su Laufey, nella sua imponenza, ma non ne era così sicuro e la sua memoria poteva trarlo in inganno.

La sua mano seguì lo sguardo, esitando qualche istante, per poi appoggiare il polpastrello del dito medio su quei disegni esotici, a sfiorare delicatamente la cute – i sensi all’erta per qualsiasi sensazione strana o dolorosa avvenisse nell’immediatezza del contatto.

Quando nessuna reazione avversa si verificò, si accorse di stare trattenendo il respiro e, successivamente, accarezzò la sua fronte con il pollice, immergendo con decisione il resto della mano nei suoi capelli. Quel gesto fu un sollievo e si perse nella sensazione che il tatto gli comunicava: quei segni erano leggermente in rilievo rispetto al resto e la sua pelle risultava solo leggermente più fredda della norma.

Si lasciò andare in una risata silenziosa osservando Loki dormire profondamente, così rilassato, senza il suo classico sopracciglio sollevato, la fronte aggrottata. La lingua tagliente. Chiuse successivamente gli occhi, appoggiando la nuca contro la roccia e sospirando lungamente.

 

Si sorprese, ora, a sentirsi meno a disagio, man mano che l’occhio si era abituato a vederlo in quella forma: probabilmente perché Loki non aveva effettivamente le sembianze di un Gigante di Ghiaccio – il suo corpo aveva tali e quali dimensioni a quello Aesir. Era semplicemente blu, con un paio di piccole corna alla base dell’attaccatura dei capelli.  
Ma era lui, in tutto e per tutto: negli zigomi, nelle sopracciglia, nelle labbra sottili. Nelle spalle larghe e nel fisico snello e slanciato, nelle lunghe e affusolate dita delle mani.  
E la sua mente torno a suo padre, senza però risparmiare un moto di rabbia silenziosa. Che cosa aveva intenzione di fare Odino con Loki, una volta cresciuto? Perché – perché – crescerli con quella convinzione, di essere destinati entrambi ad essere Re, se poi la vera natura di Loki l’aveva tenuta nascosta fin dal principio? 

Che Loki avrebbe potuto essere il fulcro di un qualcosa di politico, era ormai abbastanza chiaro. Ma, se alla fine Odino aveva rinunciato a ciò, perché continuare a raccontagli quella menzogna, la quale aveva poi generato un tripudio di problemi, disastri. Dolore.

_Volevo solo essere tuo pari._

Thor non aveva mai riflettuto sul suo comportamento nei confronti di Loki quando era giovane e ai suoi occhi non aveva mai notato segnali di disagio nei suoi confronti – benché, col senno di poi, alcuni suoi comportamenti guadagnavano significato. Ma aveva capito, ora, con il tempo e con i fatti, che Loki aveva patito un enorme complesso di inferiorità.

Il problema verteva sul fatto che non sapeva se e su cosa sentirsi responsabile. Di sicuro lo aveva ferito. Di sicuro suo padre, con la sua severità, si era macchiato di diverse mancanze, ma… Di sicuro, quando Odino lo aveva incarcerato e quando Frigga rimase vittima degli Elfi Oscuri, avrebbe dovuto essere con lui.

Questo suo errore lo riconosceva – questo lo aveva capito. Ma poi la vicenda era proseguita senza sosta, finché…

Thor allungò la mano e strinse le dita attorno al polso del fratello, raccogliendolo in grembo e intrecciando le dita con le sue. Non sapeva se avrebbero mai trovato la pace, perché veramente tante, troppe cose erano degenerate tra di loro e attorno a loro. Ma, questa volta, si sarebbe fermato ad ascoltare Loki – a smettere di supporre e a chiedere, come gli aveva detto quella mattina in Norvegia.

Loki gli aveva salvato la vita. Di nuovo. Era il minimo, glielo doveva, ma lo doveva anche a sé stesso, perché per quanto avesse negato i fatti – fatti che non vedeva – e per quanto fosse convinto di essere nel giusto, Loki non poteva sempre e comunque recitare. Mentire. E nei suoi occhi, là sul fiordo, non aveva visto la menzogna – o almeno, lui era convinto di questo e avrebbe voluto davvero fidarsi di lui. Doveva fidarsi. Doveva, questa volta, far breccia in quella corazza, anche se temeva il momento in cui Loki avrebbe ripreso i sensi.  
Non doveva permettergli di scappare, non questa volta.

 

Accarezzò il dorso della sua mano con il pollice, un lungo sospiro. Chiuse poi gli occhi.


	8. Atto VIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ... E Loki si risvegliò.

_“Vanaheim, eh?”_

_Quel bambino con gli occhi neri come la notte aveva annuito timidamente, andandosi a sedere accanto al suo nuovo compagno di studi, poco più grande di lui. Avrebbe conosciuto il suo addestratore quel giorno e ciò lo rendeva abbastanza nervoso._

_“Ciao, io sono Thor” allungò la mano. Hogun ricambiò con un po’ di indecisione._

_“Sei davvero il Principe di Asgard?” chiese, sottovoce. Thor alzò un sopracciglio, appoggiando il mento al doso della mano – il suo sguardo blu intenso mise a disagio il ragazzino, che prontamente chinò la testa in segno di scuse._

_“Certo che lo sono! Perché?!”_

_“Non-“ il piccolo si rigirò le mani in grembo, indeciso su cosa dire “Non credevo che i Principi potessero addestrarsi con le persone come noi… Da noi le cose funzionano diversamente…”_

_Thor inclinò il capo. Hogun replicò il gesto._

_“Perché non dovrei?” rispose “E poi! Tu non sei una persona normale! Come Fandral, Volstagg e Sif, riceverai un addestramento molto, molto particolare! Vedrai, ci divertiremo tantissimo!” aggiunse, menandogli una sonora pacca sulla schiena – la quale fece quasi sputare i polmoni al piccolo Hogun, che, con sguardo sgranato, osservava il Principe di Asgard raccontare di come sarebbero diventati, che cosa avrebbero fatto, le avventure, i combattimenti._

_“Dai, vieni con me! Ti faccio conoscere gli altri… Hey!”_

_Thor aveva preso il suo nuovo amico per la manica della camicia, ma il bambino aveva chinato nuovamente il capo in avanti. Ed era immobile._

_“… Hugun?”_

_“E condividere quel destino?” sussurrò il ragazzino, sollevando il viso pallido verso il suo interlocutore – lo sguardo lucido per le lacrime di paura. Thor rimase impietrito alla vista del fiotto di sangue scendere da uno dei due angoli della sua bocca._

_“Hogun-“_

_“Moriremo così? Moriremo davvero così?!” e lo prese per le spalle, scuotendolo con veemenza. Thor cercò di dire qualcosa, ma le parole gli morirono in gola, terrorizzato e bianco come un cencio a quella vista. Sentiva le gambe insensibili, le sue braccia non si muovevano. Il rosso del sangue che, denso e lento, scivolava lungo il mento dell’altro, strisciando sul suo collo e precipitando sulla stoffa della camicia leggera, era qualcosa di ipnotico._

_E man mano che il sangue scorreva e si raccoglieva in una pozza che andava via via inzuppando la maglia, il suo viso si contorceva in quelle smorfie di dolore che mai avrebbe potuto dimenticare, esacerbate dal pallore tipico di chi da lì a poco avrebbe cessato di combattere._

_Aprì la bocca, ma non ne uscì sillaba. Il viso giovane di quel ragazzo pareva quasi trasparente, in contrasto a ciò che lo macchiava indelebilmente. Gli occhi neri e sottili, ora sgranati, sembravano dello stesso colore, se osservati alla luce del sole. E avevano un che di inquietante, mostruoso – così come il suono e il significato delle successive parole.  
“Speravo in un futuro diverso…” aggiunse con amarezza, abbassando gli occhi con rassegnazione. E dai suoi occhi sgorgarono le lacrime._

_“Col senno di poi, Thor, avrei preferito rimanere su Vanaheim… Laggiù magari non avrei avuto una vita intensa, ma… Avrei avuto una vita. Che dici…?”_

Fu il suo stesso urlo a svegliarlo. E quella tremenda sensazione di fame d’aria, seguita dal vuoto sotto ai suoi piedi – il precipitare nel buio più assoluto, con il viso del giovane Hogun che man mano diventava sempre più lontano e sfocato, fino a sparire.

Si tirò su a sedere di scatto, passandosi una mano a stropicciarsi il volto, trovandolo bagnato di lacrime. Fu percosso dal tremore dei singhiozzi che, impietosi, continuarono a tormentarlo per i successivi minuti – incapace di porre un limite a quel risveglio tutt’altro che piacevole.

Alla consapevolezza di aver assistito alla morte dei sue tre compagni, senza aver potuto fare nulla per evitarlo. Senza esortarli ad andarsene, anche se sapeva bene che mai l’avrebbero lasciato solo: ma il fatto di non averli liberati dai loro doveri con un ordine, lo stava divorando dall’interno. Almeno provarci.

Ma Thor non lo fece. E si chiedeva il motivo, asciugandosi le lacrime col dorso della mano e appoggiando poi la fronte sulle braccia, chiuso su sé stesso, ginocchia al petto.

 

Passò circa mezzora prima che riuscisse a raccogliere tutti i pezzi di sé stesso: la disperazione riguardo ai suoi amici, mutò poi in rabbia per la continua latitanza dei suoi poteri. Loki era ancora provo di coscienza, nonostante ciò Thor era uscito fuori dalla caverna ad urlare tutto il suo dolore, sfogandosi sull’enorme quantità di neve che ostruiva, ora, parte del passaggio.

Era mattina e la giornata non erano partite bene. Thor non era mai stato ansioso in tutta la sua vita, aveva sempre preso gli avvenimenti con rabbia lucida e mai disperazione, tuttavia il suo vaso interiore cominciava a riempirsi pericolosamente. E ciò si stava ripercuotendo sulla sua lucidità.

Si passò la mano sulla fronte, sistemandosi nervosamente le ciocche di capelli rimaste appiccicate al volto, respirando a lungo per recuperare la calma e non farsi prendere dal panico. Con Loki svenuto, perso nel nulla, affamato e con Asgard nella situazione che era, il panico era inutile – pensò, per farsi un minimo di coraggio.

Tornò così dentro, decidendo di incominciare dalla basilare delle cose: esaminare le condizioni di suo fratello e tentare di svegliarlo. Aveva pensato di continuare a valle per cercare aiuto, ma non l’avrebbe mai lasciato da solo, privo di coscienza.

Si inginocchiò al suo fianco: la luce ora filtrava nella caverna e illuminava il tutto, esacerbata dal riflesso della neve e Loki appariva di un pallido azzurro, sebbene le sue guance fossero pervase da un colore più intenso.

Se la vista di suo fratello nella luce del fuoco sembrava quasi un’immagine surreale, al chiarore del giorno appena iniziato, egli appariva tutt’altro che una visione. Era più che reale, ora, nel suo blu e nei suoi marchi.

Ma Thor si concesse solamente un istante di esitazione – la mano a mezz’aria – prima di appoggiare il palmo sulla fronte del fratello, trovandola sudata – la cute decisamente troppo calda per un Jotun. Al contatto, le labbra di Loki si mossero in un sussurro sconnesso, così come le dita delle mani tentarono di aggrapparsi a qualcosa.

La ferita inferta da Hela non pareva peggiorata, ma di certo Loki non stava bene.

 

“Loki… Loki, mi senti?”

Thor appoggiò una mano sulla spalla non ferita e l’altra sul suo addome, scuotendolo un paio di volte con decisione: sotto il suo tocco, Loki tremò visibilmente e Thor riuscì a catturare il rosso dei suoi occhi per un istante, prima che li richiudesse. Restò a fissarlo con le labbra serrate e le mani dove erano rimaste, a premere leggermente, mentre il fratello farfugliava qualcosa di indistinto. 

“Cosa devo fare, Loki… Di cosa hai bisogno?!”

Thor maledisse in quel momento la sua totale ignoranza in arti magiche, perché lui era tutto fuorché un dannato guaritore. E Loki aveva bisogno di un guaritore. Lo scosse ancora un paio di volte – lo aveva preso per il busto e stretto tra le braccia: Loki aveva appoggiato la fronte sul suo petto, una delle due corna che puntellava insistentemente la sua spalla.  
Fu in quel momento che le dita di Thor indugiarono su quella che pareva una cicatrice e non un marchio. Si sfilò dalla fonte di luce, per esaminarla con attenzione – era liscia, molto precisa, ma abbastanza estesa. Si chiese come avesse fatto a non accorgersene fino a poco prima, ma a quel pensiero tutto attorno a lui si fermò.

C’era una cicatrice, sul ventre di Loki. Il suo occhio si bloccò ad osservarla, le sue dita a saggiarne i contorni… C’era quella, di cicatrice. Thor serrò le labbra: tenendo il corpo di suo fratello sollevato con una spalla, passò l’altra mano raggiungendo il centro della sua schiena, perché… Non poteva essere – mormorò tra sé.

Il respiro gli morì in gola: quella era una cicatrice di una ferita mortale, di quella ferita – impossibile per lui dimenticare. E no, non era possibile – urlava la sua mente tanto da stordirlo con quel frastuono immaginario. 

Appoggiò Loki a terra, spostandosi su di lui, in equilibrio – le dita appoggiate sulla sua pelle rovinata. Il battito del suo cuore all’impazzata, la fronte imperlata di sudore gelido e… non si era accorto che Loki lo fissava con gli occhi socchiusi.

Un fremito al di sotto di lui fece incrociare i loro sguardi – e il rosso si mescolò col blu. Thor deglutì – a fatica, questa volta.

“Thor…”

“Hey…” le mani tremanti di Thor raggiunsero il suo viso, accarezzandolo delicatamente. “Come ti senti?”

Loki tremò nuovamente – un fremito lungo tutto il suo corpo, abbastanza violento. Prese un paio di respiri, a fatica.

“Ho-Ho caldo…”

Il Dio del Tuono si voltò di scatto verso l’entrata della caverna e poi riportò lo sguardo sul fratello un paio di volte, dapprima dubbioso, poi deciso. Avrebbe dovuto pensarci prima – si diede dell’idiota. Si avviò fuori, raccolse una grossa manciata di neve e si inginocchiò nuovamente accanto a lui, sparpagliandone un po’ sul suo braccio.

“… Va bene?”

Loki esalò un lungo respiro, annuendo con il capo e socchiudendo gli occhi. 

 

Si risvegliò un paio di ore dopo, che pareva un pupazzo di neve. Si tirò su a sedere, massaggiandosi la fronte – un dolore sordo in mezzo agli occhi, un’imprecazione mal celata nell’istante in cui tentò di muovere la spalla destra, come risposta alla fitta atroce. Perché diavolo era sepolto nella neve?!

La luce che filtrava nella caverna lo abbagliò e ci mise un attimo a mettere a fuoco in primis il luogo in cui si trovasse, poi la sua stessa mano. E quei segni sul dorso di essa.  
L’urlo si spezzò in gola, la mano tremò. La luce dell’entrata venne parzialmente oscurata dalla sagoma di un uomo: Loki levò gli occhi terrorizzato alla vista di suo fratello, e scalciò più volte, cercando di indietreggiare, mentre Thor entrava tutto trafelato e si avvicinava a lui, con le mani avanti.

“Non mi toccare!”

La spalla lo tradì nell’istante in cui fece leva per spostarsi, accasciandosi sul lato destro, ma non demorse. Neanche quando la mano di Thor andò a chiudersi attorno al suo polso sinistro.

“NON MI TOCCARE!” urlò.

Gli occhi di Loki erano due rubini terrorizzati e quella visione era da spezzare il cuore, perché ciò che Thor leggeva in quegli occhi era orrore, paura e vergogna. Era qualcosa di veramente scoraggiante, qualcosa di terribilmente complesso da spiegare e da affrontare.

“Loki, calmati”.

Diede uno strattone per liberarsi ma tutto ciò che guadagnò fu una torsione dolorosa del braccio. Era inginocchiato su sé stesso, pareva un cerbiatto ferito che tentava di sfuggire ad una trappola o al suo cacciatore. Ma Thor non mollò la presa, neanche quando avvertì la temperatura della cute di Loki scendere improvvisamente.

“E’ tutto a posto, va tutto bene-“

“No, non va bene!” Il suo respiro era tremendamente corto, il suo corpo tremava e non riusciva a far altro che tentare di divincolarsi da quella presa, che non sarebbe riuscito a spezzare con la sua forza, cercare di scappare più lontano possibile dallo sguardo di Thor.

E la temperatura diminuì. Thor strinse i denti, avvertendo la sua cute iniziare a bruciare e Loki si accorse di ciò.

“Lasciami!”

“No!”

“Thor!”

La sensazione divenne insopportabile, ma Thor era determinato a non farsi schiacciare. Se Loki avesse voluto sparire dalla sua vista – ed era chiaro il motivo per il quale stesse reagendo così – allora avrebbe dovuto farlo con le sue forze.

Mollò la presa sul polso quando arrivò a non sopportare più, afferrando la pelle d’orso lì accanto. Loki venne sbilanciato all’indietro, ma prima che riuscisse ad alzarsi in piedi e a fare qualsiasi cosa, Thor usò la pelle per stringerlo e bloccarlo. Si rese conto che potesse sembrare un gesto rude, ma sapeva altrettanto che se avesse mollato la presa, Loki sarebbe fuggito. Di nuovo.

“Che diavolo-?!!”

“Mi arrangio! Ecco cosa faccio ed ora, per le Norne, CALMATI!” tuonò – l’eco della sua voce in tutta la caverna – la mano non impegnata a stringere i due lati della coperta, atta a premere sulla sua schiena.

Loki trattenne i fremiti, piegato su sé stesso. La vergogna… Con tutte le cose che potevano capitare, proprio quella situazione assurda e crudele. Proprio davanti ai suoi occhi.  
Chinò poi il capo, appoggiando la fronte sulle ginocchia. Quando Thor capì che Loki aveva smesso di combatterlo e stava tentando davvero di calmarsi, smise di premere e la mano andò ad accarezzare la sua schiena, in lunghi gesti rassicuranti. Socchiuse gli occhi, per poi portarli al soffitto della caverna, maledicendo tutto e tutti per quella situazione tanto tragica quanto ridicola.

“Posso levare questa coperta, oppure rischio di fare la fine di Rogers?” domandò poi con un pizzico di ironia, qualche minuto dopo, per spezzare quella tensione assurda. Loki non rispose, un fremito lungo la sua schiena, ma piegò il capo in segno d’assenso. Thor lasciò la presa leggermente.

“Tu lo sai che se provi di nuovo a scappare, finisci di nuovo qui dentro, vero?” e a quella domanda seguì un borbottio indistinto da parte del fratello, ma Thor giurò fosse un’imprecazione nei suoi confronti – ottima cosa, giudicò.

Sfilò la pelle e la mise da parte, osservando Loki riemergere dalla sua posizione china e mettersi in ginocchio. Aveva le mani premute sul suo viso, a coprirsi.

“Hey…”

Loki si voltò leggermente, aprendo lo spazio tra il mignolo e l’anulare, in modo che potesse scambiare un breve sguardo con il fratello. La sua mascella era contratta in un moto di estremo nervosismo.

“Togliti le mani dal volto, Loki” aggiunse dolcemente Thor, allungando una mano, ma Loki si ritirò come morso da un serpente.

“Ti ho detto di non toccarmi!”

Thor sospirò intensamente, alzando le mani “Ok. Ok, come vuoi. Ma sei così da ieri, ti ho già osservato per un intero giorno e non me ne importa un acciden-“

“Importa a me” troncò Loki, voltandosi di spalle e abbassando le mani, osservandole stringendo poi gli occhi come per negare che tutto ciò fosse reale. Si sentiva così indifeso, così vulnerabile, così nudo. E la vergogna per quella condizione gli era salita subito su per la gola, come un boccone amaro – ritrovarsi di fronte, poi, a Thor. A lui. Non una persona a caso, proprio suo fratello. Questo pensiero lo stava ossessionando dal momento in cui aveva ripreso i sensi.

Disegnò diverse rune nell’aria, ma nulla. Il suo seidr esibì un minimo tentativo per ricomporre il suo aspetto, ma successivamente scivolò via come sabbia tra le dita.

“Cosa succede?” fece eco Thor, alle sue spalle, ancora inginocchiato – ora con le mani in grembo, in attesa che Loki decidesse di muoversi da quella posizione scomoda.

“Non-“ replicò inizialmente Loki, per poi schiarirsi la voce “Non riesco a recuperare il mio aspetto Aesir”.

“Perché? E’ la ferita?”

“No” proseguì Loki con un gesto del capo “Non credo. Ma credo di avere una spiegazione: non mi è mai successo di avere, spero momentaneamente, esaurito il mio seidr”.  
Si voltò leggermente, alzando lo sguardo in quello di Thor e subito si pentì della scelta.

“Non guardarmi così, ti prego”.

Thor aggrottò le sopracciglia, confuso. Loki decise a quel punto di voltarsi totalmente verso di lui – quella che intendeva come dignità personale, ormai gettata al vento.

“Così come?”

“Vedo il terrore nei tuoi occhi, Thor” sibilò con tono gelido e l’espressione sprezzante “Per le Norne, sei un dannato libro aperto”.

Thor strinse le labbra, poi i pugni. 

“Stai fraintendendo… Se ciò che dici corrisponde alla realtà, allora siamo entrambi privi dei nostri poteri” spiegò. Loki sgranò gli occhi sorpreso a quella notizia, ma Thor annuì sommessamente alla triste realtà delle cose.

“Questo mi spaventa” continuò con voce misurata “Il fatto che non abbia idea di dove siamo, di come siamo finiti qui e del fatto che siamo senza cibo in mezzo alla neve. Ho pensato di muovermi a valle, ma non volevo lasciarti da solo” proseguì, mentre Loki lentamente si alzava in piedi e andava a recuperare il suo abito, ancora umido. Thor lo seguì con gli occhi, con estrema cautela, ma non si mosse dal suo posto.

“Dobbiamo tornare ad Asgard-“

“Sì, e poi? Come credi di combattere Hela senza poteri?” fu la domanda sprezzante di Loki, atto a rivestirsi “Ti saresti fatto ammazzare se non fossi arrivato in tempo, te lo ricordi almeno questo? Siamo vivi per miracolo, siamo precipitati dal Bifrost e se non fosse stato per un portale nell’acqua a quest’ora saremmo morti”.

“…”

Thor si morse la lingua. Avrebbe voluto arguire, ma ragionò che l’ultima cosa utile al momento fosse quella di litigare con suo fratello, come al solito. 

“Non possiamo restare qui e lasciare Asgard al suo destino” rispose, alzandosi in piedi e massaggiandosi le ginocchia. Alzò poi lo sguardo sul fratello, atto a torturarsi il labbro inferiore con i denti.

“Il problema è che neanche io so dove sia il qui”.

Ci fu un lungo istante di silenzio. Thor si guardò attorno sperduto, la frustrazione che lo stava divorando dall’interno, mentre Loki esaminava la ferita dolorante e si sistemava l’abito come poteva. 

“Come va la spalla…?” chiese riluttante.

“Male. Riuscissi a recuperare un minimo di poteri, potrei cercare di curarmi in qualche modo, ma non basterà sicuramente. E dubito che, ben trovassimo un guaritore, sappia come trattare questa ferita… Non lo so”.

Thor si avvicinò, a quel punto. Loki si irrigidì nuovamente, lo sguardo sgranato e lucido: nonostante ciò, permise alla mano di suo fratello di appoggiarsi alla sua spalla.

“Ascolta: per prima cosa scendiamo a valle, ci serve cibo. E poi vediamo, ok? Te la senti di camminare?”

Loki annuì in silenzio.


	9. Atto IX

Loki socchiuse gli occhi, infastidito dalla luce intensa che si rifletteva sulla neve: contrariamente alla giornata precedente, in quella il sole quasi ruggiva e il manto bianco che ricopriva il terreno si era rivelato quasi una trappola, per quanto la neve velocemente si stesse sciogliendo, inzuppando ogni cosa.

L’escursione termica era notevole, il clima di quel luogo sapeva essere molto mutevole nel giro di poche ore. Si erano fermati a ridosso del fiume, l’avevano seguito per buona parte del loro viaggio, giudicando la via migliore per non smarrirsi in quella foresta: Thor poi aveva deciso che avrebbero dovuto mettere qualcosa sullo stomaco e si era adoperato a ricavare un paio di lance da un tronco d’albero, precedentemente abbattuto. A mani nude. Sotto lo sguardo fisso di Loki che osservava il fratello dilaniare il legno a denti stretti – le braccia conserte.

Nel mentre Thor devastava la flora locale e si era avviato – poi – a cacciare qualsiasi cosa quel posto offrisse, Loki aveva speso il tempo a studiare il cielo di quel luogo: fermo ai bordi della cascata, con la valle che si apriva innanzi a lui, osservava sorpreso quell’enorme colonna bluastra e minacciosa che si ergeva di fronte. 

Era come se l’intera valle fosse racchiusa in una bolla, in una sfera e, oltre le distese coperte di neve e di soffice erba, ove lo sguardo indugiava sull’orizzonte, ecco scorgere quasi un limite fisico, un margine, un bordo disegnato di un azzurro più intenso che, via via, si oscurava e si addensava in un ammasso informe di… Non sapeva se fossero nuvole, se fosse una gigantesca tempesta o fosse qualcosa che ingannava i suoi occhi.

Ma era qualcosa che non aveva mai visto prima, nell’unica porzione di visuale che la montagna permetteva. Perché pareva immobile, anzi, nell’ora buona che era rimasto da solo ad osservarla, era più che sicuro che non si fosse mossa.

Distese la mano destra innanzi a lui, muovendo le dita tra i raggi del sole e si concentrò per chiamare a raccolta il suo seidr: lentamente, un flusso verde brillante si sprigionò dalle sue dita, scendendo prima lungo il palmo e poi lungo il polso, indugiando in quella zona, prima di emettere un’intermittenza un paio di volte e spegnersi del tutto.

Si morse il labbro inferiore, respirando lungamente dal naso, per poi emettere un sospiro frustato. Poggiò la mano sulla ferita dolente e ripeté il processo: la luce verde emise un leggero bagliore, sentì per qualche istante l’effetto benefico, ma durò troppo poco.

La mano scivolò lungo il braccio, le dita andarono a stringere la parte marchiata di azzurro chiaro con veemenza, quasi a voler cancellare quei segni. Sollevò poi la testa, lasciando la presa, nell’istante in cui sentì i passi di Thor in lontananza. 

 

“Dovremmo cercare di superare il margine sinistro della montagna” commentò Loki, addentando un grosso pezzo di carne ed indicando il versante roccioso poco lontano da loro.  
Thor era tornato con un bottino che avrebbe permesso un paio di pasti abbondanti. Avevano acceso un fuoco – a fatica – bruciando il legno delle armi di fortuna che precedentemente il fratello aveva fabbricato, per poi accamparsi e riposare un paio d’ore. Le ore di luce parevano abbastanza lunghe.

“Non scendere a valle?” domandò Thor, sistemando altra carne sul fuoco. Loki piegò gli angoli della bocca in una smorfia. Poi scosse la testa.

“Dalla cascata si ha una visione abbastanza completa della valle. Ma non vi sono villaggi… Temo si tratti di una zona paludosa. Oltretutto, hai visto all’orizzonte cosa c’è?”  
Thor annuì brevemente.

“Credi che troveremo qualcosa dall’altra parte?”

“Non lo so. So solo che siamo su di una vetta piuttosto alta e se troviamo il modo di girarci attorno, da dove siamo, potremo facilmente fare il punto della situazione”.

 

Consumarono il resto del pasto immersi in un pensieroso silenzio, prima che fosse Thor a riprendere la parola – nella sua voce una nota ansiosa.

“Come va la ferita?”

Loki sollevò lo sguardo prima al cielo, poi sul fratello. Sbuffò.

“Come un paio d’ore fa. Thor, non morirò per questo, tranquillo…” rispose, raccogliendo un po’ di neve dal masso accanto al quale era seduto e addentandone un po’. Il fratello alzò le mani in segno di resa.

Loki abbassò poi lo sguardo e strinse le labbra. 

“Il mio seidr sta ritornando. Molto lentamente, ma c’è…” aggiunse poi, esibendo la fioca luce verde tra le sue dita. A quella rivelazione, gli occhi di Thor si illuminarono di una flebile speranza.

Perché, come mai fosse successo prima, ad ora erano completamente indifesi e potevano solamente contare sulla loro forza fisica e abilità. 

“Le tue?”

Thor esibì un sorriso ironico: “Poteva andarmi peggio”.

“Peggio di perdere un occhio?” domandò Loki, sorpreso da quella risposta.

“Potevo perderli entrambi”.

Loki sorrise, scuotendo leggermente la testa. Il fratello fece altrettanto, prima di alzarsi e raccogliere una delle lance di legno precedentemente costruite: prese quella più lunga e sottile, la rigirò tra le mani più volte, per poi porgerla a Loki.

“Tieni. Non te la cavavi male l’ultima volta che hai maneggiato una di queste, no?” ironizzò, riportando alla mente quello scontro sul Bifrost. Lì, la mente di Loki era stata offuscata da pensieri di tutt’altro tipo, ma la verità era che sapeva maneggiare Gungnir in maniera eccellente.

“E’ spuntata”.

“Adesso pretendi un po’ troppo”.

Loki si lasciò andare in un sospiro teatrale.

“Vorrà dire che mi accontenterò” replicò, appoggiando il legno sulle sue gambe “E sì, so maneggiarla meglio di te di sicuro”.

“Non ho detto questo!”

“Lo dico io. Ti manca l’agilità e la grazia per eccellere nell’arte della lancia, te l’ho sempre detto e te l’han sempre detto anche i maestri. Non negar-“

Un urlo grottesco ed agghiacciante interruppe quel raro momento disteso di tranquillità, troncando di netto le parole di Loki che, con sguardo sgranato, osservò il fratello inginocchiarsi innanzi a lui, di scatto.

Quell’urlo non era così vicino alla loro posizione, ma era abbastanza chiaro che appartenesse a qualcosa di grosso. Qualsiasi rumore nella foresta, dopo di quello, cessò di esistere e i due potevano udire solamente i loro respiri in un mondo quasi cristallizzato.

Rimasero ancora fermi ed immobili per qualche istante, finché Thor non si accorse che la mano di Loki era andata a stringere la stoffa del suo mantello ormai rovinato. La sua mano, piano, scese a coprire il dorso di quella di Loki, quasi in una carezza rassicurante, destandolo dall’immobilità.

Lasciò immediatamente la presa, abbassando quegli occhi rossi ancora abbastanza scossi, negando qualsiasi forma di contatto col fratello, in maniera piuttosto brusca – forse più di quanto avrebbe voluto.

“Andiamo” aggiunse asciutto, prima di alzarsi e dirigersi verso le rocce impervie – la lancia stretta nel pugno. Thor lo seguì senza menzionare parola.

 

Quel che si aprì, una volta che i due riuscirono – non senza aver rischiato di precipitare un paio di volte nel vuoto – a valicare quel passo, fu un panorama che risvegliò in loro una speranza.

Lungo una delle porzioni di quel massiccio, nella roccia, era stata scavata una città. Da quel punto pareva non così grossa, ma Loki riuscì a determinare la prospettiva ingannevole, dichiarando che quella poteva essere solamente la parte più alta di essa. La morfologia di quella parte cambiava radicalmente dall’immensa valle lasciata alle spalle, snodandosi via via sulle alture che componevano il massiccio stesso nelle sue parti più inferiori.

Tuttavia, entrambi si dovettero confrontare con due particolarità: la prima, fu che quel “mostro” all’orizzonte era presente anche al lato opposto della visuale. Analogamente, enormi nubi nere e bluastre si mescolavano all’azzurro del cielo, immobili quasi come montagne. Qui, però, sembravano molto più nitidi gli enormi uragani che componevano quel quadro tutt’altro che rassicurante.

“Questo luogo pare di essere un globo di neve, come quelli che ho visto su Midgard” aveva commentato distrattamente Thor, appoggiandosi ad una roccia con il gomito e passandosi il pollice sul labbro, con fare pensieroso. Loki gli aveva scoccato un’occhiata interrogativa, alla quale il fratello diede risposta con un cenno remissivo della mano.  
La seconda peculiarità, era che la foresta in quel punto calava aspramente e sarebbe stato altrettanto difficoltoso scendere, se non impossibile. Però, ora, avevano una direzione e tornare indietro e tentare il passaggio più a valle non sarebbe stato un problema.

 

Nel momento in cui ritornarono al di là del versante, riemergendosi nella foresta innevata, la notte era ormai prossima. Decisero quindi di accamparsi per la notte, in una rientranza poco lontana da dove erano scesi, accendendo nuovamente un fuoco – anche se decisero di dormire a turni, per rimanere di guardia.

Nonostante l’aver stabilito una strada, Loki si accorse ben presto che l’umore di Thor era cambiato, lungo la discesa dalla montagna. Subito pensò che le ferite dolessero – si erano dovuti arrampicare con la sola forza delle mani in più punti – ma capì, dal suo mutismo e dalla sua espressione tirata, che c’era molto altro.

Tuttavia, non sapeva come comportarsi, neanche quando Thor consumò solamente qualche boccone della sua cena – da parte del mantello rovinato aveva ricavato una piccola sacca per trasportare gli avanzi del pranzo – in un lungo silenzio, che non era assolutamente da lui.

Ogni tanto gli scoccava delle occhiate interrogative. La sua mente stava cominciando a viaggiare selvaggiamente e più quel silenzio permaneva, più Loki sentiva il bisogno e avvertiva la sensazione di scappare via, lontano da lui. Si osservò, per l’ennesima volta, le mani, portando alla bocca il cibo di malavoglia, quando si accorse che Thor stava tremando di freddo, nonostante fosse seduto praticamente nel piccolo fuoco.

Aveva fatto pulizia della neve sedendosi su di una piccola roccia, di fronte a lui, ma era evidente che quello non era bastato per impedirgli di bagnarsi. E il solo mantello, avvolto attorno alle spalle e al collo, non era sufficiente.

Con indecisione si alzò, in due tempi, per poi sfilarsi la cintura che teneva chiuso il suo abito. Thor aveva alzato il viso nella sua direzione, aggrottando le sopracciglia.

Si mosse verso di lui, facendo scivolare le maniche del vestito lungo le braccia. Si spogliò lentamente, sorpassando il fratello, il quale manteneva lo sguardo fisso sul fuoco. Un istante dopo, lo avvolse in quel pezzo di stoffa pregiata, circondandogli le spalle con le sue braccia e inginocchiandosi nella neve.

Thor tremò istintivamente, per poi sciogliersi in quell’abbraccio e portare le ginocchia al petto – la fronte che lenta andava ad appoggiarsi sui polsi di Loki.

“Grazie…” esalò.

Loki non rispose. Fece poi per rimettersi in piedi, ma la mano di Thor si chiuse attorno al suo avambraccio, tirandolo verso di sé. Fu Loki, ora, a tremare, mentre il fratello riportava il suo braccio sulle sue ginocchia e riappoggiava la fonte sulle sue mani. Si ritrovò a doversi sedere alle sue spalle, appoggiando il petto alla sua schiena: con uno sguardo greve, sfiorò la spalla di Thor con la guancia, per poi premere leggermente.

“Riprenderai a tremare di freddo, così…” mormorò, nella spallina della sua armatura da battaglia.

Thor strinse le labbra, perdendo lo sguardo nelle fiamme che danzavano nel falò, tanto da sentire gli occhi quasi bruciare, a quella vista.

“Non importa” rispose in un sussurro. Sollevò quindi le braccia di Loki delicatamente, un occhio di riguardo alla ferita del fratello, scivolando a poco a poco nell’incavo del suo petto e appoggiando la nuca sulla sua clavicola. Loki sentiva il battito del suo cuore martellare insistentemente contro il cuoio dell’armatura – risultato di quel gesto così inusuale da parte di Thor. Ne sentiva quindi ogni scanalatura, ogni fibbia, ogni ornamento sulla sua pelle, in un ruvido contatto che sapeva di casa, infanzia. Amore.

Le mani di Loki strinsero la stoffa attorno al suo petto e la sua guancia incontrò la lunga barba del fratello, in una carezza rugosa.

 

“Ho passato l’intero pomeriggio a realizzare che non li rivedrò mai più”.

Stava ovviamente parlando di Fandral, Volstagg e Hogun, caduti in battaglia sotto ai suoi occhi. Loki abbassò lo sguardo, di fronte a quelle parole e all’amara verità: l’aveva previsto, sapeva che sarebbe finita così, purtroppo. Dal momento che aveva lasciato Thor e i Warriors Three con Hela, sapeva che poteva essere l’ultima volta che incrociava i loro volti e solo grazie all’intervento provvidenziale di Heimdall nella sua mente, era riuscito miracolosamente a salvare entrambi da una fine annunciata. Perché anche se avessero combattuto fianco a fianco, non avrebbero avuto scampo comunque.

Un singhiozzo rimbalzò nella gola di Thor, scuotendo il suo corpo dalle fondamenta – un rombo strascicato e sordo provenire dal suo petto. La guancia di Loki si bagnò in quell’istante.

“Li vendicheremo. Ci riprenderemo Asgard e li vendicheremo, Thor”.

“Loki- ti prego, non-” aggiunse tra i singhiozzi, ma a quel punto tutto il dolore trattenuto fino a quel momento esplose in un pianto amaro e senza possibilità di consolazione, impossibilitandolo ad andare oltre. Strinse le dita nella pelle degli avambracci di suo fratello, a ricercare un appiglio.

“Ti ho dato la mia parola”.

Loki lo strinse a sé, con tutta la forza che aveva in corpo. Sembrava trascorsa un’eternità da quando Thor era tornato a palazzo e tutto era iniziato, da quando Odino se ne era andato, da quando Hela si era manifestata. Le emozioni di quelle ore che a malapena andavano a coprire un arco di tempo di due giorni, si erano mescolate le une alle altre, rendendosi mutevoli, scindendo ogni parte della sua anima, facendo emergere nuovamente quel bisogno estremo di contatto che Loki provava verso suo fratello, come non accadeva da prima che il suo mondo crollasse su sé stesso. E così era anche per Thor.

Le lacrime gli rigarono il viso. Si trovò a stringere gli occhi convulsamente, investito da un’ondata di estremo dolore, rammarico, rimpianto, mentre per la prima volta si trovava a dover consolare e sorreggere suo fratello.

“Non ti lascio”.


	10. Atto X

“Credi che possa funzionare?”

Sif era appoggiata con la spalla all’ingresso, ove le ampie porte conducevano in quella sala scavata nella roccia millenni addietro, lo sguardo nervoso a vigilare, di tanto in tanto, il sentiero che vi conduceva.

Heimdall si era spostato il logoro mantello dalle spalle, sistemandosi i lunghi capelli intrecciati lungo la schiena, prima di muovere qualche passo verso di lei. I primi superstiti avevano preso posto in quel salone polveroso, quasi dimenticato, sistemando i pochi averi che erano riusciti a portarsi appresso e in tutto ciò il Guardiano si era concesso, unicamente, qualche parola di conforto ed incoraggiamento.

Diversamente, era chiuso in un silenzio granitico da quando si era incontrato a metà strada con Sif, nel momento in cui entrambi si erano diretti nel cuore della città.  
“Heimdall…” aggiunse lei, allo stremo della pazienza. Era tesa come una corda di violino, stanca e spaventata come da molto non accadeva.

“Dovrà funzionare… Finché Thor non farà ritorno” si limitò a rispondere, colmando la distanza e fermandosi al suo fianco – quegli occhi brillanti fissi sul sentiero, l’espressione terribilmente contrita. Sif lo guardava apertamente cercando di leggervi qualcosa in più, ma il Guardiano aveva posto deliberatamente lo sguardo altrove.

Heimdall sapeva che entrambi erano rimasti come ultimo baluardo per la salvezza di Asgard e del suo popolo. L’ultimo baluardo provvisorio per resistere ad Hela: sapeva che Thor e Loki non erano morti, ma li aveva persi nell’intreccio di anime che componevano il cosmo. E solo lui avrebbe saputo trovarli, ma in quel frangente aveva bisogno delle condizioni per effettuare tale ricerca – condizioni che non aveva.

“Ascolta, torno in città a cercare gli altri. Intanto farò il possibile per portare più abitanti possibili al mio ritorno” rispose Sif, imboccando la via per la città, ma la mano di Heimdall la fermò.

La guardò, uno sguardo profondo e penetrante, in silenzio per qualche secondo, indeciso sul come comunicarle quella notizia. Sif alzò un sopracciglio, perplessa.

“Non li troverai” fu l’amara risposta del Guardiano.

Sif si morse il labbro inferiore, sgranando gli occhi. Si morse il labbro fino a farlo sanguinare, il cuore che impazzì di colpo, martellando il suo petto con una forza tale da spezzarle il fiato, ma non proferì parola alcuna.

 

Districò con le dita la ciocca bionda che si era attorcigliata attorno alla sua mano, sistemandola dietro l’orecchio di suo fratello, per poi sfregare distrattamente la base del pollice sulla guancia ancora umida. I respiri di Thor si erano fatti lunghi e regolari: dopo quelle parole e quel lungo abbraccio, non ci volle molto perché si arrendesse alla giornata e crollasse nel sonno.

Loki era rimasto così, con le braccia attorno al corpo di suo fratello, la fronte di Thor immersa nei suoi ricci neri, appoggiata all’incavo del suo collo. I fremiti erano spariti, le dita della mano destra di Thor erano intrecciate con le sue, in una stretta appena accennata, portate al petto.

Si era agitato nel sonno in una sola occasione, ma la voce di Loki era riuscita a calmarlo immediatamente. E Loki era lì, seduto su quel masso, a compiere la veglia per primo in quella notte gelida: il fuoco continuava a crepitare, la foresta si era immersa in un silenzio calmo e disteso e, nonostante quell’amarezza di fondo e la spalla, la quale aveva cominciato nuovamente a farsi sentire, un sospiro di sollievo scivolò dalle sue labbra. Gli eventi frenetici di quei due giorni, a quanto pareva, avevano trovato una fine e si concesse di rilassarsi in quelle ore notturne di quiete, cullato dal respiro dell’altro.

Loki si sentiva svuotato, nel bene e nel male. Mai, nella sua vita, si era sentito così vulnerabile nei confronti di Thor e di sé stesso, mai aveva ringraziato così tanto il fatto che non vi fossero superfici riflettenti, se non lo specchio dell’acqua. Ma lungo la giornata, aveva capito una cosa: l’inquietudine che provava, la vergogna, erano sue e solo sue.

Strinse le labbra a quel pensiero. Thor, al di là delle prime occhiate, pareva comportarsi come se il suo aspetto realmente non lo disturbasse come avrebbe disturbato qualsiasi altro Asgardiano e sapeva bene che fosse un pessimo attore a mentire. Non sapeva se Thor avesse realmente superato quel segreto a lungo celato da Odino, ma, silenziosamente, Loki era grato del fatto che non lo facesse sentire un mostro ogni qual volta i suoi occhi si posassero su di lui. 

Era grato del fatto che Thor si stesse comportando come sempre – anche se, forse, un po’ di imbarazzo c’era nei suoi sguardi. Ma in quell’occhio color del cielo, non leggeva disprezzo.

Riprese la ciocca dorata tra le dita, giocherellando con cautela.

Benché grato, quella situazione per lui era equivalente ad andare in giro completamente nudo. Aveva capito – interpretato – che l’incantesimo di Odino era stato legato al suo seidr – era l’unica spiegazione possibile: esaurendolo, ecco che quella maschera, quella facciata, era caduta in pezzi.

Tuttavia, Loki si sorprese di riuscire a mantenere tutto quel controllo, innanzi agli occhi di Thor: certo, per forza di cose, aveva dovuto lasciarsi indietro le sue paure, le sue sensazioni, il suo panico. Ma ogni qual volta si trattava di interagire, avvertiva come se il suo intero corpo venisse trafitto da migliaia di spilli. Però era rimasto lì, lucido. 

Sospirò rumorosamente. Almeno quella condizione sarebbe stata reversibile, pensò – almeno Thor finalmente aveva visto chi fosse veramente, sussurrò un’ombra invisibile al suo orecchio. C’era da esserne soddisfatti? Si era finalmente tolto un peso di dosso?

Non lo sapeva. Quel che dava per certo era che il dramma, in questo momento, non riguardava solo la sua condizione: Asgard doveva essere riconquistata, non c’era così spazio di riflessione personale, momenti per piangersi addosso e forse… Forse era per questo che Loki si sentiva diverso, questa volta, meno disperato, meno spaventato.

Meno… Mostruoso. Arricciò la ciocca di capelli attorno al suo indice, posando gli occhi sull’espressione rilassata di Thor ed osservando quei lineamenti di una rara bellezza. Era in quei momenti in cui si trovava da solo ed in silenzio, che il suo cinismo gli si ritorceva contro.

“… Vedi cosa succede a non volermi lasciare andare?”.

La perfezione sul volto di Thor restava tale anche con quella ferita che lo aveva privato di un occhio. Il Principe, anzi no, il Re di Asgard - Loki esibì un ghigno amaro a quel pensiero - giaceva tra le sue braccia, abbandonato al sonno, i lunghi capelli biondi che ricadevano morbidi lungo le sue spalle, l’espressione serena ma allo stesso tempo fiera. Ma così vulnerabile.

Le labbra leggermente dischiuse, labbra carnose, perfette. Thor era perfetto… Non come lui. 

Soppresse un sospiro, passando poi il pollice sul labbro inferiore del fratello – un gesto estremamente delicato, una carezza impercettibile.

“Il giorno che tu saprai guardarmi come i miei occhi guardano te, sarà il giorno che finalmente capirai tutto di me…” sussurrò, chinando la testa, la mano sinistra ad alzare il mento del fratello e voltare il suo capo verso sé stesso.

Sfiorò le proprie labbra con le sue. Durò un istante, nel quale Loki desistette, mordendosi il labbro prima e serrando gli occhi, muovendosi poi lungo la sua guancia, lasciando una striscia di baci delicati fino ad appoggiare le labbra sulla sua tempia, avvertendo il battito regolare di Thor fluire sotto la sua pelle.

Chiuse gli occhi, le lacrime pericolosamente affacciate e pronte a scivolare lungo le sue guance. Ma non lo permise.

 

Loki si accorse di essersi sopito, cullato in quel dolce tepore, quando quell’urlo bestiale spezzò, nuovamente, il silenzio dell’intera foresta, facendoli trasalire entrambi e segnalandosi come terribilmente vicino.

In un rapido movimento si appiattirono dietro la roccia, immobili, scambiandosi di tanto in tanto sguardi allarmati quando ai grugniti in lontananza, susseguì un frastuono come di legno rotto e fronde divelte.

Quell’immobilità, spezzata unicamente da qualche sussulto e respiro tra i denti, durò fintanto che i grugniti e i rombi come di passi di una creatura fuori dal comune cominciarono a diventare sempre più prossimi alla loro direzione.

Loki, a quel punto, decise di muoversi, emergendo dalla roccia e tirando il fratello per il braccio: Thor cercò di divincolarsi dalla presa, ma la stretta di Loki pareva essere d’acciaio, tanto da farlo voltare con veemenza nella sua direzione.

“Aspetta-“

“No! Non me ne resterò qui a morire per soddisfare la tua curiosità!” sibilò tra i denti, tentando di non alzare troppo il tono di voce e strattonando Thor mettendoci tutta la forza e il peso possibile per smuoverlo da là.

“E dove- Dobbiamo nasconderci. Loki, è buio pesto, ci perderemo!”

“Non succederà”.

“Come fai a dirlo?!” ribatté

Thor, fermò entrambi nella corsa appena iniziata, aggrappandosi con la mano libera ad un tronco d’albero lì vicino. Allo strattone, una grossa manciata di neve cadde su entrambi.

“Perché riesco ad orientarmi al buio” confessò Loki, levando lo sguardo abbastanza terrorizzato verso la provenienza dei tremendi rumori.

Thor sollevò il ciglio, rimettendosi a camminare. “Potevi dirlo prima…” mormorò, stringendo la mano di Loki nella sua e riprendendo a correre, facendo attenzione a non precipitare nel terreno ricoperto di neve fresca.

Correre di notte, in una foresta sulla quale era caduta circa un metro di neve nelle ultime ore, non era cosa semplice, né il massimo della vita. Inciamparono più volte, rialzandosi solamente per constatare che quella creatura sapeva essere veramente veloce e che stesse realmente puntando verso la loro direzione, quasi a seguirli intenzionalmente.

Non riuscivano a prendere una distanza di vantaggio. Ad entrambi venne in mente, eventualmente, di fermare la corsa e cercare riparo sugli alberi, celandosi silenziosamente tra i rami, ma avrebbero rischiato forse il peggio – di cadere da altezza ragguardevole o venir schiacciati.

Un nuovo urlo, un grosso lamento e Thor si voltò di scatto.

“Loki-“

“Che c’è?!” replicò aspramente il fratello, col fiato ormai corto, le gambe che bruciavano per lo sforzo di correre al massimo con la neve alle ginocchia. Thor aveva rallentato, voltandosi in direzione degli alberi che venivano via via spezzati, alcuni sradicati totalmente.

Thor aveva già sentito quella voce, quella specie di lamento intervallato da grugniti, ma non riusciva a ricordare a chi appartenessero. Ma non ebbe modo di pensare oltre, quando diversi dardi sfrecciarono nella loro direzione, uno dei quali lambì di striscio il suo fianco destro.

Imprecò, premendo sulla ferita, avvertendo una delle peggiori sensazioni urenti della sua vita, come se fosse stato colpito da un tizzone ardente. Tentò di recuperare la velocità della sua corsa, ma sentì le gambe notevolmente pesanti e a quella sensazione seguì l’urlo di dolore di Loki, il quale rotolò a terra, imprecando sonoramente.

Era finito in una trappola: un’enorme tagliola stringeva le sue carni all’altezza del ginocchio, ricoperta da uno strano liquido dorato, appiccicoso, che pareva quasi miele.

L’istinto primario di Thor fu quello di raggiungerlo, tuttavia un rombo assordante seguito da picchi acuti e frequenze assurde stordì entrambi, tanto da costringere Loki all’immobilità e Thor stesso ad appoggiarsi ad un tronco – le mani premute sulle orecchie, ricercando febbrilmente il proprio orientamento.

Tutto ad un tratto, una sagoma enorme – e molto familiare – sbucò dall’oscurità della foresta e Banner, o meglio Hulk, saltò entrambi in corsa con un enorme balzo, lasciando una scia di distruzione dietro di sé.

Ci fu silenzio, un silenzio di tomba, spezzato solo dai respiri affannati e dai passi di Hulk che si allontanavano sempre di più. Fu Loki il primo a parlare, riprendendo il filo delle sue imprecazioni, tentando con le mani di aprire quella trappola e riuscendosi a liberare, per rotolare verso il fratello.

Thor mosse un passo in avanti, ma la vista gli si annebbiò. Loki si premeva la ferita – la stessa sensazione bruciante che aveva avvertito Thor poco prima, quando era stato colpito di striscio dal dardo.

“Thor-!” chiamò, serrando i denti – un gemito strozzato - vedendo il fratello barcollare. Cercò di alzarsi per fornirgli un appoggio, ma nello stesso momento in cui guadagnò un equilibrio precario, due dardi centrano il suo petto.

Tossì. Tossì veemente, contorcendosi su sé stesso: il dolore era tale da soffocarlo. Trascinandosi sulla schiena ed estraendo quei dardi dal proprio petto, con un gesto secco, ragionò che quella dannata sostanza gialla – presente sia sui dardi, che sulla tagliola – dovesse trattarsi di un veleno o di un sedativo. Terribilmente potente, visto come Thor era finito a faccia nella neve, dopo che altri dardi avevano raggiunto la sua schiena.

La sua vista si annebbiò e avvertì chiaramente le vertigini, prima di sentire diversi passi tutto attorno a lui: sollevò la testa, mormorando qualcosa. La sua mano sinistra andò a sfiorare quella di Thor, poco lontano da lui.

Vide delle figure incappucciate avvicinarsi, per poi lasciare spazio ad uno di loro, che lentamente rivelò il volto nascosto sotto alla stoffa scura: era una donna dai capelli neri e dagli strani disegni bianchi in viso. I suoi occhi erano profondi come la notte.

Fece per parlare, ma la donna gli conficcò a mani nude un altro dardo nel petto, in uno scatto inconsulto e con una forza e crudeltà inaudita. Non ebbe neanche il modo di gemere per il dolore.

L’ultimo suo pensiero fu quello di giudicare, con una vena di sarcasmo, l’ottima media di entrambi: nel giro di una sessantina di ore Asgard era caduta in mano nemica, non sapevano dove si trovassero, avevano perso i loro poteri ed erano riusciti a perdere i sensi per ben due volte.


End file.
